Daybreak
by NeuwroticMadam
Summary: Sydney is the adopted hybrid daughter of Carlisle and Esme. Watch as Sydney learns that going from homeschool to public school is the least of her problems. Sydney will realize just how many secrets she has to keep to protect her loved ones, and how many secrets her loved ones are keeping from her. Post BD, lots of shocking plot twists in store!
1. Discoveries in Alaska

**Hey there! I know that it has been about forever and a day since i worked on this story, but it is so much better! I hope that you guys like it. This is a pretty long chapter( around 1500 words!) so this is kind of like the grand opening. I hope you enjoy and please read and review and tell all of your friends!**

SPOV

_The sun began to set over the horizon of Lake Superior. It was nineteen- twenty and I watch as my mother prepares to end her life. She takes a few steps forward and I can see her face. She looked different then. Her skin had more color, her eyes were brown, and her cheeks were tear-stained. She was human._

_I had seen it happen before. I wanted to stop her, and I had tried in the past, but there is nothing I can do. This is how it has to happen. This is how it happened._

_She takes one last step toward the edge. She takes one final breath, and lets herself fall over the edge to her death._

~oOo~

I awake with a gasp as the plane touches down. We finally made it to Denali. I stand up and grab my bag from overhead and follow the rest of my family off of the plane.

We are met by the three Denali sisters: Carmen, Tanya, and Kate. Each of them greets me with a hug.

"Sydney, it is so nice to finally meet you!" Carmen says in her Spanish accent.

" It is, you would have thought that after fifteen years we would have met by now." Tanya says as she puts my bag in the car.

"It's nice to meet you guys too." I say shyly. I'm not sure why I was so nervous. They were practically family after all. It wasn't even the fact that they were vampires; I've lived with a house full of them my entire life.

We all fit easily into two cars since we were down three people. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee got off in Washington to visit with some of Bella's human family. They'd be meeting up with us at our new home in Kodiak.

The ride to the house was long and uneventful besides the fact that Tanya and Kate were practically interviewing me about my life. I was very happy when we finally pulled into the garage.

"Eleazar and Garrett went hunting, they should be back in a little while." Kate explains. Tanya shows me to the room I'd be sleeping in.

" Do you need any blankets or anything? Some pillows?" She inquires as I sit on the bed taking off my shoes.

"No, I don't think so. But, thank you." I say. It's nearly midnight and even though I'm not tired, I fake a yawn.

" Well, I'll leave you to go to sleep then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I put on a baggy black sweatshirt and matching knee- length sweatpants. A few minutes later, my parents come in to tell me goodnight. After they leave, I wait a little while to make sure no one else is coming.

When I know it's safe, I open up the window. I see that the roof is close to the top of the window, so I turn myself around and hoist myself up onto the roof. It's flat so it's easy to get on and sit.

I stare up at the night sky and breathe in the cool, Alaskan air. It smells like pine and smoke. My parents would probably kill me if they knew I did this. Especially if they knew I did this on a regular basis. No matter what house we were in, I found a way to get on the roof from the room I was in.

I see the trees rustle and guess that that's where Garrett and Eleazar are; they weren't to far from the house.

Even though I wasn't a full vampire( I'm not even half vampire, I'm one-fourth so I'm practically human), I had always loved thinking about what it would be like if the vampire part of me took over more.

About a year ago, I got curious about what blood tasted like. I had a faint idea. I had tasted my own blood before from biting my cheek of getting a bloody nose, but I wanted to know what it was like to purposefully drink blood. So when everyone was gone late at night hunting, I went down to the garage and found the stock of blood my dad keeps. I took a small bag up to the kitchen and put it into a cup. It didn't have much of a smell, so I decided to drink it. Of course, my mother walked in as I was taking my first big gulp. I was frozen mid-swallow.

Her face was a mixture of horror and surprise. Before she could say anything, I ran up to my room, too embarrassed to face anyone. I heard the rest of my family come in a few minutes later. I listened through the vents to hear what she was telling them.

" I heard something in the kitchen and smelled the blood, I thought maybe she cut herself. As I walked in, I saw her there, frozen in shock. She had the clear cup up at her mouth. Then she just ran up to her room. I wasn't sure what to do." My mother told my father. I knew that the others could hear them. I reluctantly came down from my room the next afternoon. To my relief, no one mentioned the incident. What I never told anyone was that I kind of liked the way the blood tasted.

~oOo~

I'm taken out of my memories when I see two men come out of the tree line towards the house. One was lanky, with olive skin and dark hair. _That must be_ _Eleazar, _I think. That leave the one with the ponytail to be Garrett. I wanted to wave to them, but then I remember that they would probably end up telling the rest of the family that they saw me on the roof, which would have me grounded for about the rest of my life.

I climb back into the window and crawl into the quilt covered bed. I lose myself in another dream.

~oOo~

_I'm in an unfamiliar place. A clearing in the woods. I see my family, the Denali clan, and some other covens. The Volturi come in from the tree line. There are more people with them than in the other dreams I've had of them. The entire guard is there, from what it looks like. Though, one woman stands out from the rest of them. She doesn't have a black cloak like the rest.  
>I've never seen her before, but I have some instinct I guess, that her name is Irina. She was a member of the Denali coven. <em>

_I watch as my family and the Volturi have a silent conversation, like watching a movie with the sound muted. After some conversing, and Aro talking with a younger version of Renesmee, Aro looks at Irina. Suddenly, Felix is behind her, his hands on the top and bottom of her head. Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar look horrified and scared, but they don't question the Volturi. I watch as Felix decapitates Irina._

_Suddenly, the scene shifts. Tanya, Kate, and Irina are standing in front of the Volturi again, only this time, Carmen and Eleazar aren't there. There is another woman. She looks similar to the other girls of the coven. She's holding a small child. His eyes were red. This time, there is no back and forth, no negotiation. I had never met these two before, but something in my mind told me their names. Sasha and Vasilli. They were torn limb from limb and thrown into the fire._

~oOo~

I wake up screaming, in a cold sweat. Everyone is crowded around me. My parents are trying to shake me awake. I take several deep breaths.

"Sydney, it's okay. It was just a dream. It wasn't real." My mother soothes.

"Yes, it was, it happened. I saw it. You saw it. It was real!" I argue. I wasn't sure why this was happening, why I was seeing these things.

" Sydney, what happened in the dream?" My father says gently.

"The Volturi. And, some other people I don't know. Their names were Irina, Sasha, and Vasilli. The Volturi killed them. And you guys were there too. And Nessie. And Edward and Bella." I explain. I notice that everyone's eyes are wide with shock. "Anyone wanna explain what the heck is going on?"

"How did you know about them?" Tanya asks. She turns to my parents. "Did you tell her about them?"

"No one has mentioned them." My father reassured.

"Who are they?" I ask. I'm ignored again.

"Carlisle, has she not told you?" Eleazar asks my dad.

"Told me what?" He looks at me.

"Told him what?" I look at Eleazar at the same time.

"She's talented. And a quite powerful talent, especially for a hybrid. Didn't you know?"

"I didn't think that was possible." We both said at the same time.

" Yeah, she sees the past. She does pretty much the opposite of Alice."

This can't be happening.


	2. Blessing in Diguise

Hi there! Thank you to all of the people that reviewed to the last chapter! I get so excited when I see that someone else reviewed my story! So here is chapter two. As requested by ActingLovingAardvark, this chapter will not be in Sydney's POV. This will be in Carlisle's POV because I love him and hopefully this chapter will shed some light on to how Sydney became a Cullen. Just so I can keep a consistent pattern, I will probably make every other chapter from some other character's POV to show a little bit of a scene of Sydney's childhood. These will hopefully make some future events in the story make more sense. So here we go...

CPOV

I walked down the hall of Buffalo General Hospital, trying to find the elevator to the third floor. I had been wandering around the first floor for about fifteen minutes. You would think finding an elevator wouldn't be this difficult.

In my search for the elevator, or even a stairway, I found myself in the ER unit. I sighed in frustration. I'm not even supposed to be here. I should be in New Hampshire with my family. I was hoping to take a week off from work, but the doctor that was _supposed_ to go to this conference suddenly came down with a severe case of the flu. Well, at least that's what he said when he called in.

So here I was in Buffalo, New York. I was the only other doctor qualified to go to the conference.

I looked to the nurses' station and saw that it's empty. That's odd. A nurses' station should never be empty, especially in the ER. I continued down the hall to maybe try and find a map, when a young woman walked into the unit. She was obviously pregnant, about half way into the pregnancy.

"Doctor!" She calls to me. I'm probably not supposed to treat at a hospital where I'm not registered, but I had to help her.

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" I said calmly.

"My water broke. I'm really worried. I'm only twenty- two weeks," She said as I walked her to an empty room.

"Okay, well let's get your vitals and then we'll look into how your baby is." I took her vitals, and they weren't very good. "What's your name?"

"Lilly Hale," She said. I paused for a second before I spoke again.

"Okay, Lilly, I'm going to get a nurse to get you hooked up to an IV. That sound good?" She nodded her head quickly. I could tell she was worried.

I walked out into the hall and softly shut the door, then ran down the hall to look for a nurse. I finally found one at the other end.

"Nurse, there is a young woman down the hall in room two-oh-four. She's about five months along and her water broke." I said urgently. She started to jog down the hall, when I remembered something. "Also, nurse, do you know where the conference is?" She gave me directions and I ran up to the conference room.

I was about fifteen minutes late. I explained the situation happening downstairs and one of the hospital's doctors went down to care for Lilly. The entire time I hardly listened to what was going on in the meeting. I couldn't stop thinking about Lilly Hale. Hale. Buffalo isn't that far from Rochester, maybe she's a distant relative of Rosalie's?

I was launched out of my thoughts when I noticed that the other doctors were gathering their things and starting to leave. I did the same. Before leaving, I went down to the ER unit to visit Lilly. I found out that she had been moved to the maternity ward.

I knocked on the door and I heard a nurse grant me permission to come in.

The nurse looked a little surprised to see me.

"I hope it's alright that I'm here, I wanted to see how she was doing." She nodded, with a small smile. I walked over to Lilly.

"Hello, Lilly. I didn't properly introduce myself earlier. My name is Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you for your help, Dr. Cullen. I'm glad that you were there when I came in," She said with a shy smile.

"If you don't mind my asking, where is this child's father?"

"I don't know, actually. I was raped." She looks down.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked."

"No it's fine. I'm just glad I'm alive. That's how my great- great- aunt died. It's who I'm named after. Her middle name was Lillian. Rosalie Lillian Hale. " She says with a lost look in her eyes. "But, in a way, I'm glad it happened. I have a baby because of it."

"Where's your family?"

"I was disowned. My father wanted me to be a lawyer. I wanted to be an artist. That's why I'm in Buffalo. I wanted to get away from Rochester, from being a Hale."

I was about to wish her well and be on my way. I'm sure Rosalie would be happy to know that she has a great-great-neice that she's named after, and seems to admire her greatly.

"Dr. Cullen, I've heard what the nurses have been whispering. They think that I won't make it. I think I will. But, if they are right..." She trails off.

"What? What were you going to say?" I ask.

"No, it's silly. I mean, I barely know you. But, Dr. Cullen? If I don't make it, would you make sure that my baby gets a good, loving home? And make sure that my family doesn't get her or him?" Her blue eyes pleaded.

"Absolutely, Lilly.'' I said with a smile I hoped was reassuring. "Have you thought of what you want to name the baby?"

"If it's a boy, Dylan Anthony. If it's a girl, Sydney Analeigh."

She suddenly looked pained. The monitors started blinking and the nurse came over and started trying to help Lilly. I took that as my cue to leave. I walked out to waiting room. I see a few more nurses rushing in and a doctor going in.

I was in the waiting room for a while, left alone with my thoughts. Why would Lilly be so trusting with me? Was she so desperate to keep her baby from her family that she would put it's fate in the hands of a kind stranger?

Why would Lilly go into labor so early? There is really no way that the baby will survive for more than a few days, let alone be healthy. Unless... no. It's not possible. The only way for her to go into labor that early and for the baby to be healthy is if the father of the baby was a vampire. But, Lilly didn't look nearly as sick as Bella did, and Lilly said she was around five months. Bella only made about one month into the pregnancy when she delivered.

Maybe the father was a hybrid? That would make sense. That would make Lilly's child about one fourth vampire, I think. Maybe a little more or a little less. It only makes sense.

A nurse walked out and asked me to come back.

"She didn't make it. Her heart gave out shortly after the baby was born." She said quietly. I don't know what to do. "I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you two were having earlier. Did you really mean it, when you told her that you would make sure her baby?"

"Of course I did. How's the child?"

"Miraculously, she's doing fine. We have her in the NICU just to keep an eye on her. But, she's just has healthy as a full term baby. Must have been some kind of miracle. Anyway, would you like to see Sydney?"

"Absolutely." I said with a sigh of releif.


	3. Little Chat

**Hey guys! This is a really long chapter. It isn't very eventful, kind of just cute little moments with Sydney and a couple of members of her family. I'm really excited about the next chapter! First one to review gets a special sneak peak of the next chapter!**

SPOV

A few days had passed since my vision- that's what Eleazar calls them- about Irina and the Volturi. It was midday and we were playing a game of Black Jack.

"So, do have dreams like that alot? Like the one with Irina, I mean." He asked in the middle of a hand. He and my father had been dropping some not-so- subtle hints that they were interested and wanted to know more about my "talent". It looked like they weren't letting up anytime soon so, I might as well humor them.

"Yeah, they happen alot. Almost every night, actually." I took a card from the deck. Fifteen.

"Hmm. Are they normally that... traumatizing?" He asked hesitantly.

"Not normally. They only tend to be traumatizing the first time I have them." I said, grabbing another card. It was a six. "Black Jack."

"What do you mean 'the first time I have them'?" He took the cards and shuffled.

"Sometimes, they repeat themselves. You know, like re-runs." I explained.

"Sydney, you seem like a observant girl. Have you noticed anything with these dreams, visions? Do you have any theories?" The game was at a standstill at this point.

I wasn't sure how to answer. I hadn't ever thought about it. I guess I had noticed some things; had subconsciously formed theories.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Would you like to elaborate?" I wasn't expecting myself to, but for some reason, I actually wanted to elaborate. Why was that? I had been avoiding the subject for the past week, and now I was ready to just tell them everything about it. Which was weird because it totally went against everything that I had wanted in my life.

My entire life I had strived for just the smallest bit of normalcy in my life. Wasn't that a joke? I mean, I have a family of vampires. My neice, who is older than me I might add, is a half vampire and she is dating a werewolf. Sorry, _shapeshifter_. ( Apparently there's a difference, but either way they turn into big dogs.) Me, a partial vampire, wants a normal life. Yeah, right. I'm not sure why I hadn't realized it before, but it finally hit me: I just was not meant to be normal.(Whatever normal actually was.)

"Well, I've always seen death. I have seen every member of my family live the last few moments of their human lives, and then I watch them as they transform into a vampire." I said, remembering my dream on the plane. "I've even seen Alice."

"Sydney, you have a remarkable talent, and it is a quite an amazing talent seeing as you're a hybrid." He took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Sydney, I can help you control your talent, and make it more powerful."

I wasn't sure what to say. "Thank you" would be a good thing to say. But, did I want him to help me?

"I'll think about it." I said as I got up. I walked outside toward the trees. As soon as I found a branch that I could reach, I pulled myself up and climbed.

I had been climbing trees my entire life. I enjoyed how close I felt to nature, how the bark rubbed my hands, and how my brain turned trying to figure out how to safely get to the next branch. When I got pretty high up, I stopped. The branches above were getting thinner. I sat there for a while. I watched the sun set. I enjoyed being alone.

"Sydney!" I looked down and my mom was on the branch below me. Crap. She was probably going to tell me to get down before a I break a leg. She surprised me, though. "What are you doing up here? We've been looking for you for a half hour." She sat next to me.

"I just needed to be alone, that's all."

"You're pretty high up. How'd you manage to get up here?"

"I just climbed." I continued looking over the horizon.

"Is there something bothering you? Do you want to talk?" That same feeling came. I didn't want to, but for some reason I was telling her.

"Eleazar wants to help me with my talent. I don't know if I even want my talent."

"I think it would be good if you let him help you." She said gently. "You might be able to get some sleep."

This was true. I hadn't slept through the night for a few years now.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm your mother." She joked. "Come on, let's get back inside. Your father will kill you if he finds out you were climbing trees. You could fall and break your leg."

"Like mother like daughter."

We walked back to the house and talked some more. I loved my mom. I loved being able to joke around with her, knowing that she would understand me. I enjoyed getting to see her in sweatpants and dance around while she swept or dusted. I liked seeing the fun twenty six year old side of her rather than when she has to act like she's in her thirties. I liked that I was one of the only people that got to see the real her.

When we walked into the house I realized how cold it was sudden warmth of the fireplace was nice. Tanya was in the kitchen cooking... something.

"What's that?"

"It ws supposed to be chicken, but," She held up the black, crusty lump. " I was thinking we should just order pizza."

"Good idea." I said with a laugh. My dad walked in then.

"Sydney, Eleazar told me about your conversation earlier. I am so glad that you decided to let him help you with your talent."

"I didn't say I was letting him help me. I said I was going to think about it."

"Oh ok. That's fine." I gave him a hug and walked to the living room and sat with Emmett on the couch. There was a football game playing.

"What's going on, kiddo?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the television.

"Oh nothing. Eleazar just wants to help me with my power. I'm still deciding if I want him to." I turned myself around and laid upside down on the couch. I felt the blood rush to my head and closed my eyes, this always relaxed me.

"What are you leaning toward so far?"

"Letting him." Going to Emmett for advice was always helpful. He didn't try to tell me what to do. We were similar in alot of ways.

"It would help you, you know, with the nightmares and everything."

"Yeah, that's what Mom said. I guess I'll let him."

"Cool. I'm thinking of going into town and buying dome new baseball equiptment. Alice says that we're having a storm next week and I want to play but all of our stuff is on it's way to the new house." Emmett said. "You wanna come with me?"

"Sure. Is anyone else coming?"

"Rose, probably."

"When are we going?"

"Sometime tomorrow. Everything's closed right now." I looked at the clock, it was almost eight. Emmett ws still watching the game. I wasn't really into sports.

I got up to see what Rosalie was doing. My back really hurt, I probably shoudn't hang upside down that long. I went to the room where she and Emmett were staying. She was on the bed painting her nails.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Not much, just wandering until I crash."

"Where were you earlier? We couldn't find you."

"I went tree climbing." I sat down on the bed and wiped some of the polish that got onto her toe.

"Thanks. You coming with me and Em tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Wanna go shopping? We could have Emmett take the bags to the car as we collect them, then we don't have to carry any around."

" Good idea. "


	4. Mother

**OK, so the last chapter wasn't much. I kind of lost where I was going so I turned it into a sort of typical day for Sydney. This chapter is kind of a part two to chapter Blessing in Disguise. Hope you likeit!**

EPOV

It was about seven in the evening and the kids were on a hunting trip. Nessie and Jake were going to be camping a few miles away from the house while the others went up to Canada.

I heard Carlisle's car pull into the garage. I was so happy he was home. We were hoping to go to the mountains but he was calle do a conference in Buffalo. He sounded odd on the phone though, I wasn't sure how to describe it.

I went to meet him at the top of the stairs to the garage. When I opened the door, he was holding something. It was baby.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" My eyes were wide with shock. Why on Earth did he have a baby?

"You are not going to beleive it." I raised my eyebrows. " When I went to the hospital, there was a woman that was in labor and there was no one else around to help her. I had to go up to the meeting, so I found a nurse to look after her. After the meeting was over, I went to see how she was doing. They said she wasn't going to make it, she asked me to take care of her baby if she didn't make it. I said yes. She didn't make it, so here I am with Sydney Analeigh Hale." He explained.

"Carlisle, as much as I would love to, we can't keep her."

"The woman's name was Lilly Hale. Rosalie was her great-great aunt." Wow, it was a small world after all.

"What about the baby's father?"

"Unheard of. Lilly was raped."

"And what abou Lilly's family?"

"Lilly was disowned. She wanted me to make sure her family didn't get her child."

"Carlisle, even though she's related to Rosalie, she's still human. We won't be able to to take care of her with out her knowing our secret. The Volturi will get involved. It's only been a year since we last saw them."

"But she isn't." He said. What did he mean? " Lilly was twenty-two weeks pregnant when she gave birth. Sydney is as healthy as a full term baby. She doesn't age as rapidly as Nessie, but I think that she has vampire in her. She's smart. I think that maybe her father was a hybrid like Renesmee, making her about one-fourth vampire."

I looked at Sydney. She was fast asleep in the bundle of blankets she was in. Her cheeks were round and flushed. She looked like and angel.

"I'm sure Rosalie will be happy to come home t her new daughter." I said stroking Sydney's mahogony hair. "It would only make sense that she be the soul caretaker. She is related by blood."

"That's true. Should we call her?"

"No, they all went on a hunting trip for the week. I think it should be a surprise." I said.

He handed Sydney to me. Her eyes fluttered open. They were a brilliant ice blue. Her skin was pale. I touched her face and she grabbed my finger. I was surprised that she didn't react to the could touch of our skin.

She smiled and giggled. I went to the attic and got some of Nessie's old baby clothes.

~oOo~

As the days passed, Sydney was very active. Her physical advancements weren't as drastic as Renesmee, but by the end of the week, she was so close to crawling. The kids would be coming home today. Most importantly Rosalie was coming home. I wondered how she would react when she saw Sydney. I was sure that she would be overjoyed to have a baby in the house. A baby of her own. It was exactly what she had always wanted. She had Emmett and her own child. She had a family like she had always dreamed of.

I'm not sure why, but I felt a little sad. I mean, Sydney would still be in the same house. She would still be here. Over the past week, being able to take care of Sydney, it reminded me of how much I loved being a mother. It felt like Sydney was really my daughter.

There was no way I could do that to Rosalie, though. It only made sense that Rosalie be Sydney's mother.

They came home around noon. Carlisle met them on the lawn to explain what happened. I was upstairs in the living room playing with Sydney. She was on the floor trying to crawl. She was rolling around trying to get on her stomach.

I watched intently as she got on her stomach. She slowly pushed herself on her hands and knees. When she was there, she started to move her arms and legs and she came and crawled toward me.

"Come on, Sydney! You can do it! Come to me!" I encouraged. When she got to me, I picked her up and kissed her on the cheek and spun her around in my arms. "Yay! You did it!" I squealed and clapped her hands for her. She giggled and laughed. When I looked up, Rosalie was standing in the door way.

"Hey there. How long have you been standing there? Did you see her?" She smiled a sad smile.

" told me that I was supposed to take care of her, but I see how much you love her." She came and stood near Sydney and me. "I can't take her away from you. I wouldn't be able to do that to you."

" Rosalie, I know that she's supposed to be your daughter. I'm okay with that-"

"Esme, no matter how much I want her, she's your daughter. I can't just take her."She didn't sound mad. She sounded upset.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? For taking care of her while I was gone. it's not your fault I wasn't here."

"But, we should have called you. It's my fault."

"Stop blaming yourself. I'll still get to take care of her and be around her and love her. But, you love her so much. I can see that. I want you to have her."

"Thank you, Rosalie. This can't be easy for you."

"It's not. But you know what they say, ' If you love something, set it free.'" We stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Rosalie, I want you to be the Godmother."

"Thanks." She gave me a hug. "Can I see her?"

"Of course!" I quickly handed Sydney over to her.

"Hey there, " Rose cooed. "I'm Rosalie."

She bounced her on her hip.

"She likes you." I commented.

"She is the sweetest thing." She said as she kissed Sydney on the cheek.

We went downstairs together and introduced Sydney to the rest od the family.


	5. Unknown

**No i did not forget about this story! i have felt so bad about not updating! I have limited resources on when i can update, so bear with me!**

* * *

><p>Spov<p>

When I woke up the next morning, I was informed by Alice that all of us would be making a trip to Fairbanks for some shopping.

While I was eating breakfast, Alice and Rosalie were on the computer making a gameplan on where to go and when. Every minute of the trip there was planned out to the minute, however the schedule for the actual shopping was vague. There was no telling what those two would end up finding.

"Sydney, I was planning for you that we go to Wet Seal, Delia's and American Eagle. I know that you aren't that fond of American Eagle but their jeans are really great on you." Alice said, not even looking up from the screen. I looked at the notepad Alice had where she was writing down the places she had to hit. There were a few places that weren't as prestigious like GAP and Old Navy. I wasn't expecting to see those places. She was probably planning on restocking Bella's wardrobe while we were over there.

" Is it really necessary to go to all these places?"

"Of course! Kodiak is your chance to reinvent yourself. You're gonna take the school by storm!" Alice went back to the screen.

My mom's eyes started to look worried and my dad went to stand by her.

"Alice, what are you talking about? It's not like people are gonna see me. I'm a school of one. Did you forget that?" I asked, really hoping the implied idea was a mistake.

" Sydney, your mother and I were talking," my dad started as they came near me.

" And we think that it would be best for you to start going to public school. We really want you to have a normal high school experience." My mom finished for him. I was frozen, spoonful of cereal halfway to my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I think I just hallucinated. Did you just say that you were sending me to _public __school_ ?" I said as I raised my eyebrows.

" We just think that you would do really well, and you should get to experience high school like every other kid-"

"Mom, I've been home schooled my entire life. I don't know how to interact with humans. I- I can't believe you even decided this without talking to me!" I started to stand up, my dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sydney, please calm down. Just consider the idea-"

"No! Dad, kids like me don't make it in high school. I've seen enough Lifetime to know that I'm going to be the kid eating lunch in a bathroom stall!" I ran up to my room.

How could they decide this without consulting me? Am I already enrolled? Do I even have a choice? Why would they even think of sending me to public school? And why high school of all times?

All of these questions went through my mind as I got dressed. I plopped onto the bed as I tied my Converse. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"What?" I said, a little more severe than I had meant.

"Sydney, can we please come in?" My mother pleaded from the other side.

"Sure, y'all have probably already decided that you're gonna come in anyway." She peeked her head in, and came in slowly, like I was a vicious animal ready to attack.

"I'm sorry you found out that way. We meant to talk it over with you."

"It seems like y'all have already decided without me." I looked down.

"We really didn't. Like we said, we had just been talking about it." My dad came and knelt by the bed in front of me, taking my hands. My mom sat next to me.

"You don't have to go to public school if you don't want to." She gave a weak smile. "I'd be more than happy to keep home schooling you."

"I guess it's not really that I don't want to go, it's that fact that I felt forced that made me opposed." I admitted.

"You're such a rebel." My mom said with a sigh as she hugged me.

"We'll talk about it more later, okay?" My dad said.

"Okay." My dad left, but my mom lingered.

"I didn't think you'd be so upset. You started saying 'ya'll' again."

"Yeah..." said with a smile.

"I told your dad we should have moved out of Mobile before you started talking." She smiled as she shook her head.

~oOo~

The trip to Fair banks alone was exhausting, then I had to go with Alice into every store she wanted for nearly five hours straight. I was so thankful when my mom intervened so I could get lunch.

"You have a half hour." Alice warned. "Or I'm coming to find you two."

My mom and I half laughed as we walked off. Only half laughing because we knew she was completely serious.

"You're a saint." I whispered to my mom as she put her arm around my shoulders. Her four inch heels made her five-ten, nearly a foot taller than my five feet(on a good day). The Denali girls had stayed with Alice and Rosalie, while the guys and Dad went off to look at sports equipment and the hunting and camping stores. Their torture was later this afternoon.

"Have you thought any on the school thing?" She asked as we sat down in the food court.

"A little. It would be a change, and I might make some friends. But, all I've ever known is math, literature, and history of the vampire law. And I was really looking forward to studying vampire culture."

"I know. We can still learn all of that stuff, but I don't want you to miss out on more than you already have."

I sighed. When I had gotten to the age where I needed to start going to school, home schooling was the best option at the time. My father thought it would be best so there wouldn't be a chance of me spilling the beans on the whole vampire thing, plus my brain development was faster than others my age. Not exceedingly so, like Nessie, but enough to be considered abnormal.

Home schooling was all I had ever known. It never seemed that big of a deal that my siblings went to public school while I stayed home. I was protected from the cruelty of the outside world.

I wondered why this had come up now. That unknown factor probably started nagging at them again. Unlike Nessie, I really am the only one of my kind. My parents don't know if I'm immortal, or if my life expectancy is that of a humans. I know it hurts my mom to think that I'll die one day, and quite frankly it scares the mess out of me. As far as everything about me has show, I'm more than likely going to keep aging normally. Which brings up the idea of me either dying or being changed into a full vampire, if that's even possible.

My mother and I talked some more until we looked up and saw Alice stalking towards us from the edge of the food court.

We quickly finished up and continued with the torture of shopping with Alice.


	6. Imprint

**Hi Guys! yeah, i only got two reviews in the time i was away. two. that was depressing. i am currently working on a more finished product (aka rewrite) of this story. i have a set plot, it's kind of genius if i do say so myself. I don't think that anyone else besides myself has thought of something close to this( it's probably because i am from Planet Awesome!). Whats that you say? What is this amazing plot line that is going to blow my mind in so many different directions and finally make sense at the end so well that i will practically be able to feel the lightbulb going off above my head? Well, dear reader, if you would simply review and let me know that you want your mind blown, then will find out soon enough. **

** Any way, this flashback chapter is going to be the first one where next chapter you go" Ah Ha!" or something of the sort. Please keep in mind that Sydney's brain development is faster than her physical development but is only maybe a few months accelerated than that of a normal human child. I am really proud of this chapter, so I better get a crapload of reviews. tell everyone about my story! :0)**

* * *

><p>EsPov<p>

In the ten months since Sydney joined our family,her development was truly amazing. Her progress wasn't nearly as advanced as Renesmee's was, which relieved me knowing that I really would be able to raise her from childhood into her adult years, she was alot smarter than others her age.

It was a Saturday. Sydney was at the kitchen table coloring while I made her lunch. I heard Carlisle's car pull into the garage.

Not too long after we adopted Sydney, we decided it best for a change in scenery. So, after some careful researching and surveying, we ended up here in Elkins, West Virginia. When we first got here, we had to change our cover stories, stories that would keep us here as long as possible for Sydney's sake.

To everyone in town, Carlisle and I were newly weds. We got married after we graduated college and started a and Emmett were my cousins who came to live with me after there parents died in a car accident. Alice was going into her freshman year while Emmett would be a sophomore. Rosalie and Jasper were twins and also the younger siblings of Carlisle. Their parents lost custody of the three of them when Carlisle was thirteen. After Carlisle graduated and we were past our first year of marriage, Rosalie and Jasper came to live with us until they grew out of the foster care system. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee had gone back to Washington so Renesmee could be closer to Jacob and Charlie. They came in every few months to visit. They were known as Carlisle's friends from medical school. Not too long after we were finally settled together, I got pregnant with Sydney. This is what they all believed.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Carlisle said, putting his briefcase down at the down and coming over to me at vampire speed to give me a peck on the lips.

We didn't try to hide what we were around Sydney. We hoped that if she was predisposed to the idea of vampires, it would be easier for her to understand and accept when she was older.

"Good afternoon to you, too." I said, turning back to the fruit I was cutting. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and started kissing my neck. "Carlisle, not now. Not in front of Sydney." I laughed. Sydney hadn't even looked up from her drawing. I set the plate of fruit in front of her, and she looked up at me. She looked past me and looked to Carlisle and her eyes lit up. She reached her arms towards him and he came to her and picked her up. I couldn't help but smile; it was such a picture perfect moment. Carlisle was so sweet with her. It was already obvious that he was going to be wrapped around her finger, as if he wasn't already.

I was taken out of my trance when the phone started ringing. I picked it up right after the first ring; it was Seth.

"Hey, Seth. I haven't heard from you in a while." I said, surprised that he had called.

"Hi, Esme. Well, I'm sure that a few months ago Bella told you that Charlie proposed to my mom, right?"

"Yes, she did mention that last time she visited."

"Well, they decided on the date. It's gonna be a month from next Saturday. And, you know, of course Bella's invited, and Edward and Nessie. But, you know if you guys weren't doing anything, I was thinking that the rest of you guys could come too. It would only be people from the reservation, mainly pack members and their family. Not really anybody who doesn't know about the legends being real. And Charlie was totally cool with it, he's pretty fond of you guys. And my mom thinks your a saint for feeding me and Leah back when you guys were still here. And-"

"Seth, don't worry, I'm sure everyone would be happy to come. Thank you for inviting us."

"Ok, great. I'll tell my mom to put you guys on the list."

"Ok. It was nice talking to you Seth."

"You too, Esme." We both hung up.

"Well, we just got invited to Charlie and Sue's wedding." I announced.

"Sounds fun, can't wait." Carlisle was still preoccupied with doting on Sydney.

-oOo-

We arrived back in Forks around five in the morning the Thursday before the wedding. We drove to our old house on the outskirts of town. It looked just about the same since we left. It had become the unofficial clubhouse for the pack we walked in, the smell of werewolf was very strong.

"Jesus Christ, Esme. Did you have to give them the keys to the place?" Rosalie said. She went to the bathroom in the front hall and got a bottle of air freshener from the cabinet underneath the sink. She started walking around the house continuously spraying all through the house.

"It's good to be home." Carlisle laughed, putting his arm around my shoulder. Sydney started to wiggle in my arms and I put her up to rest on my other shoulder; her arms wrapped around my neck. She was sound asleep for most of the plane ride and the entire car ride from Port Angeles.

We stayed in the house for the most part until Saturday, except for hunting. We didn't want to take a chance of a familiar face seeing us.

When Saturday came, we followed the directions to the church where the ceremony would be held. The reception was to be held at the Forks Recreation Center.

The sanctuary looked fairly traditional for a wedding. There were lillies decorating the altar and the ends of the pues. We took our seats near the middle of the audience. There weren't many guests, like Seth said. Seth was also right about most of them being from the tribe.

A few minutes before the ceremony started, Sam and Emily came up to us.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen. It's great to see you again." Emily said with a smile.

"Please, Carlisle and Esme is fine." Carlisle said shaking Sam's hand. "It's wonderful to see you also. How's married life so far?"

"It's great. And who is this?" Emily asked, tilting her head to see Sydney better. She was on my hip, her head rested on my shoulder.

"This is Sydney." I said. "You wanna say 'Hi' to Sam and Emily?" She smiled and waved her little hand.

"Aw. She's adorable. Is she like Nessie?"

"She's one-fourth vampire, we're guessing. Meaning her father would have been a half vampire like Nessie. She's still adjusting to the time change. By the time she's caught up, we'll be back home." Carlisle explained.

"How old is she?"

"She'll be a year old next month; on April first." I answered this time.

"April Fool's Day?"

We continued to chat for a few minutes, all the while I could see eyes stealing glances at us. Specifically at Sydney. When we were asked to take our seats, we did so and the wedding party came out. Leah, Bella, and Nessie were bridesmaids and Seth, Jacob, and Billy were the groomsmen. Sue looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was simple and elegant.

During the vows, I hardly paid attention. I felt self conscious seeing the other guests cast their disapproving glances at us. Mainly Carlisle and myself. Like we didn't deserve to raise a child because of what we were. I came back to reality when the other guests started clapping.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong? You seem upset." Carlisle asked me on the way to the reception. I told him everything that was going through my mind.

"I know it shouldn't bother me, but it does. I just forgot how much people on the reservation disliked us. For some reason, I thought maybe things had changed." If I could cry, I would be balling right now. Carlisle took me in his arms.

"It's ok. You are perfectly justified. You're fine." Just hearing him say that, I felt better. " Do you still want to go inside? I'm sure they'd understand."

"No. I want to go. I'm sure Bella and Edward are expecting us. And Seth." I answered.

We went in, the others had already made it there. Rosalie and Leah had become good friends over the years, mainly because of their mutual dislike for Jacob.

"Esme, Carlisle. I'm glad you could make it." Sue greeted us.

"Thank you for inviting us. The ceremony was beautiful." I said. Charlie came to Sue's side. He looked happier than I had ever seen him.

"Wow, Carlisle, Esme. You guys look the same as the last time I saw you." I'm sure he was still uncomfortable with not knowing exactly what we were, but he put up a good front.

"You're looking good yourself, cheif." Carlisle, joked. At least some people were able to see us as people and not monsters. Even Leah had greeted us warmly when Seth came over.

"This must be Sydney, Rosalie was telling us all about her." Leah said. Sydney sat up and looked at them. She smiled at Seth. He froze, and stumbled as he stepped back.

"Uh, is anybody else getting hot? I'm gonna go outside; get some fresh air." He hurriedly walked out to the nearest exit.

"Wonder what his problem is?" Leah laughed, almost nervously.

-oOo-

We went back to the house after the reception that night. I put Sydney to bed and sat on the couch with Carlisle. We sat there in silence, just enjoying each others presence and touch. Then there was a knock on the door.

It was Seth. Carlisle opened the door and let him in.

"Carlisle, Esme I wanted to apologize for being so rude at the wedding reception." He didn't look either of us in the eye. "Something weird happened." I had a bad feeling of where this was going.

"Seth, what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, Esme, I think I ... imprinted on Sydney." I suddenly felt like someone had punched me in the stomach and I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air. I closed my eyes as Carlisle rubbed my back.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Seth pleaded.

"She knows that, Seth. It's not your fault. Esme's just had a hard day." Carlisle explained. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to do. My daughter, she wasn't mine anymore. What happens from here?

"Seth, would you mind maybe coming back tomorrow? I think it would be better if we gave this some time to sink in."

"Yeah, I can do that. Again, I wan't planning on this happening, I'm so sorry."

"Seth," Carlisle warned.

"Yes sir." With that he left.

"It's ok, it's ok." Carlisle tried to comfort me. He pulled me into his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my hair and continued to whisper comforting things in my ear.


	7. House Guest

**Hey there! I know it's been forever since I updated last, but i didn't get very many reviews which means not much motivation to write. Apparently the last chapter wasn't as amazing to you guys as it was to me, but maybe I'm biased. Oh well, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

The days passed until my mom finally got a call from moving company. They told her that all of our things had been moved in. So the next week, we were packed and ready to go. The flight was tiring, so I was happy when we finally made it to our new home.

Of course, it was out in the middle of no-where, deep in the forest. The back wall was completely glass, and the other walls were covered with large windows. It was more traditional than our last house had been.

"Edward just called, their going to be here in about an hour." My dad announced. I could tell my mom was happy, she's always happy when her entire family is back together. It's not the same when we're all seperated.

I walked into the house for the first time. While the outside looked traditional, the inside was very modern. A large flatscreen TV adorned the front wall. A sectional faced the wall with the TV and also the window overlooking the front yard and driveway. There were some paintings on the wall, but I knew that within a few weeks they would all be switched around.

"Sydney," my mom called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm about to go to the grocery store in a minute, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a second." I ran up the stairs. Before we left, I wanted to see what my room looked like.

Everyone else had found their rooms. All of the bedrooms were on a long, wide corridor. They were close enough while still being able to have privacy for... those special nights, we'll say.

I looked on the hallway and there were only five bedrooms. I knew I wasn't sharing a room with Nessie, so where was my room? I came to the end of the hallway where there was a window. It had a nice view. To the left of the window was a small closet. To the right, there was a small nook with a tall, spiral staircase. I walked up the staircase and at the top, where the cieling was, there was a sliding door. I opened it and hoisted myself up.

And there I was, standing right in the middle of my room. It was perfect! The hardwood floor was black and the walls were blood red. There were ornate designs along the walls in black paint. All of my artwork was on the walls, mainly abstacts and splatter paints of the same color scheme. The bed was a queen size canopy bed with satin sheets, in black of course.

There was a knock from the hidden door, my mom came up.

"I see you found your room."

"This is perfect! I love it! Did you design this? Because it's amazing!" I couldn't stop marvelling at it all.

"I'm glad you like it." My mother smiled. " I guess we finally came to terms with the fact that you weren't going to be a little princess forever." We both laughed.

We went back down stairs and to the garage. We pulled out and headed into town.

The grocery store was quite a different experience, it was very small. It wasn't hard to find very many things.

"So, we were thinking about enrolling you guys in school soon, that way you won't miss all that much. Hopefully, you'll be able to start next week." My mom says as we walked down the produce aisle.

"Yay." I said facetiously. I still wasn't too jazzed about the whole public school thing, but I was coming to terms with it.

" Oh, come on. It won't be that bad." We got the rest of our things and headed home.

When we got there, we saw Edward and Bella in the driveway. We got out and greeted them.

"I'm so happy you guys are home." My mom said as she gave Bella a hug.

"Wait, why do you guys have two cars? Didn't you just leave with one?"

" Well, we decided to bring Jake, Renesmee's missed him." Bella explained. Great, now we have another pair of love birds.

" We didn't just bring Jacob." I looked at him confused. " Go look in the kitchen." He waved his hand in the general direction of the house.

I walked to the house and down the hallway to the kitchen. I slowly walked in.

"Hey stranger."

"Seth!" I squealed. I ran into him and hugged him as he spun me around.

Seth was my best friend. He was probably, like, the coolest person on earth.

"Dude, you are definitely not eight anymore! Geez, you've grown up so much!"

"You don't look to bad yourself. What are you doing here?"

"Jake said he wanted to spend more time with Nessie, so your parents offered to let him stay here. They said me and Leah could tag along, if we wanted to. She's back at the guest house where we'll be staying."

"This is awesome! I can't believe your here! I've missed you so much!" I hugged him again.

"Wow, you must have missed me alot."

"Oh shut up, it's really cold outside and your really warm."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	8. Decision

**Woohoo! it is officially summer! at least in my corner of the world it is. So instead of working on my summer reading, I've decided to post a long overdue update. This is another flashback chapter that is kind of a part two to the last flashback chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Seth POV<p>

I was a monster. Only a monster could make Esme cry.

I continued to run deep into the forest trying to escape the mess I had made. Why did it have to be her? Why did I have to imprint on Sydney?

I finally reached the house. It was just Leah and me, since my mom and Charlie left for their honeymoon earlier today. I didn't want to face anyone right now, especially Leah. She totally flipped out when I explained what had happened at the reception.

_"You what?" Leah screamed. At least she had waited until we were in the car. "What are you going to do? I'm pretty sure Esme's gonna hate you if she ever finds out."_

_"What do you mean 'If she finds out'? Of course I'm going to tell them. They need to know."_

_"Are you high? She's gonna kill you. From what Rosalie's told me, all Esme's ever wanted was a baby and the first chance she gets to have one, you imprint on her! First Jake now you. I hope this isn't some kind of trend forming." She stopped the car in the driveway._

_"Leah, it's not like I could help it. It just happened. You think I want the Cullens to hate me?"_

"Seth, you're alive!" Leah joked. " Did she try to bite your head off? What about Carlisle, did he lose it? Was Rosalie around?" She started getting excited like Embry and Quil do when they watch MMA fights.

"No, no, and no. It was worse than that actually."

"How does it get worse than being eaten alive by vampires?"

"Well, when I left Esme was on the verge of a panic attack, if that's possible. She started crying."

"Oooh. That is worse. She was crying?"

"Yeah. Carlisle said I should come back later and we could talk about it then."

"So are you gonna?"

"Uh, yeah. I kinda have to."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

A few hours later, Carlisle called me. Time to face the music. I drove to the house and knocked on the front door. Alice answered, thank God.

"Hi Seth! Why don't you come up to the kitchen? Esme's making breakfast." Alice said happily, like always.

"Thanks, Alice." At least one person didn't hate me. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

I walked up the stairs to the kitchen. Rosalie was cutting fruit into a bowl and Esme was grabbing eggs out of the fridge.

"Good morning, Seth." Esme said with a warm smile. "I'm making omelettes. I hope that's alright."

"Uh, yeah. That sounds great, actually." I wasn't sure how to react. " Are you not mad? You know, about last night?"

"Why would I be mad? You just caught me off guard, that's all." She continued to crack eggs. "Rose, would you go get Nessie and Jake from outside?"

"Sure."

"Esme, really, I understand if you hate me, or if you're upset-"

"Seth. I said it was fine. Now, I would prefer you to drop the subject for now before I change my mind." She said with a smile the entire time. Somehow that made scarier.

Then Carlisle came in with Sydney.

"Good morning, Seth." He patted me on the back. He put Sydney in her high chair and went to kiss Esme.

I ate my omelette with Jake and Nessie. The entire time, all I could think about was how happy Esme looked while feeding and playing with Sydney. Leah's voice kept ringing in my head. _A__ll Esme's ever wanted was a baby and the first chance she gets to have one, you imprint on her! _I couldn't take that away from her.

So after breakfast, I was in the living room with Carlisle and Esme. It was time to discuss what was going to happen.

"I think it would be best if Sydney didn't know that I imprinted on her." I blurted out. " I think that we should just let her decide if she wants to be with me without feeling like she has to because of the imprint. It will help her have a normal life."

"Seth, are you sure? That's a pretty big decision." Carlisle asked.

"Yeah,I mean, if an imprint is really what the legends say it is, you know true love and all that, then it shouldn't matter if she knows or not."

"Thank you, Seth. I'm sure that was a hard decision to make." Esme said. It's easier if I don't think about what I'm saying, but I didn't tell her that.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	9. Neighbors

Here is the next chapter! Just to clear up any confusion, every other chapter will be a flashback chapter. it will alternate between present and flashback. Just in case some of you were confused (*cough, ActingLovingAardvark, cough*). Things are about to get exciting!

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

"So I hear you're going to be starting school next week." Seth said while were unpacking the food.

"Don't remind me." I said. " What about you? Are you going to be coming to school with me?"

"If I was, there's no way I could pass for a freshman. I'd probably be put in as a junior. A junior that got held back."

"So is that a no?"

"It's a 'I haven't really thought about it'."

"So that's a maybe?"

"I don't know yet." He laughed. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because, a 'no' means you've already made up your mind." I explained. " A 'maybe' is simply a 'no' that has the possibility of turning into a 'yes'. "

"No, I mean, why do you care so much if I go to school with you?"

"Because I like being around you. I don't know why, but I do." I admitted.

"I like being around you, too." It got really quiet. After about a full minute I broke the silence.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward." I said as I walked away.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To see Leah." I said. "Geez, Seth. Not everything's about you." I joked.

"Oh very funny."

I walked across the backyard to the guest house. The door was unlocked so I let myself in.

"Don't you think you should knock?" Seth scolded.

"What are you, my dad?" I said. "Besides, this isn't the reservation. You're on my land."

"Well aren't you just the comedian?" He laughed. He knew I was just joking.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week." I continued to walk through the house. "Leah!"

"I'm in the living room!" She called.

"Leah, I can barely find my own my own living room. How do expect me to know where yours is?" I laughed.

She finally came into the foyer. I gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy you guys are gonna be here."

"Yeah, this place is really nice. I can only imagine what your house looks like."

"A bigger version of this." I smiled. "Hey how about you guys come over for dinner tonight?"

"Did your mom invite us?" Leah asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure she's planning to."

" Well, that sounds awesome." She said. "I have a few more boxes to unpack, I'll be over there later."

"I should probably get unpacking, too." Seth said.

"That's fine. I need to figure out what stations are on each channel on the TV."

I went back across the back lawn and went to find the living room. I wasn't kidding when I told Leah I didn't know where it was. I found it, eventually. But, Emmett already had the TV on ESPN. I decided to go back upstairs.

I peeked in my parents room and saw that my mom was alone reading a magazine. I guess my dad went to organize the books in his office or something. I walked in and crawled onto the bed with her.

"Hey."

"Hey, baby." She said, putting the magazine away. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing. I went over to the guest house and saw Leah. She and Seth are still unpacking."

"Would you mind going back over there and inviting them over for dinner?"

"I already did. I had a feeling you were going to want to invite them over."

"Am I that predictable?" She laughed.

"Not on everything. I just know that you like having people to cook for."

We went downstairs to the kitchen and started cooking. I was actually able to help some since she was just making spaghetti.

After we were done cooking, I went upstairs to my room to get my cell phone to let Leah and Seth know dinner was ready. When I came to the window at the end of the hallway, I noticed something. It was a light, not too far from the guest house, maybe a mile or two. I looked closer, trying to see where the light was coming from. It looked like a house.

I raced up to my room and got my phone and ran back down to the kitchen.

"Mom," I said, a little out of breath from running.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why were you running?"

"Did you know there's a house not too far from here?"

"A house? What are you talking about? Where did you see that?"

"You can see it from the hallway window upstairs. It's , like, a couple of miles from the guest house."

"Okay, don't worry about it." She put her hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me. "Your dad and I will check it out in a minute. I just hope nobody's gone hunting near there. Let Leah and Seth know that dinner's ready, okay?"

"Okay." I sent Seth a text letting him know.

I heard my parents going upstairs, probably to look for themselves. Seth and Leah came in not too long after they came back downstairs.

"Seth, Leah, we are going to go meet our new neighbors for a little bit. Help yourselves to the spaghetti." My mom said.

"You have neighbors?" Seth whispered to me.

"Apparently."

As soon as my parents left, Seth and Leah started getting food. I made my way to the back door.

"What are you doing?' Leah asked.

"To go see what's going on. You coming?"

"Why don't you just stay here?" Seth asked.

"Because, if I don't go see for myself, I'll never know. I know for a fact that they won't tell me what happened." I explained. " All I'm going to get is 'everything's alright now, sweetie.' I have a feeling that something... something amazing is going to happen. And I want to know."

"Well, obviously there's no changing your mind." Seth sighed. "I might as well go with you to make sure you don't get killed by a bear or something."

"You are such a bad influence." Leah said.

"Oh well." I said. " Come on." I quietly walked out the back door, Seth following me.

We walked quickly, careful not to make a lot of noise. Following the light, we made it to the house. They had a lot of big windows like we did, but instead of white, they had a brown/ beige theme going on.

I could see my parents inside. They were talking to a man and a woman, they seemed like a couple by the way their body language. I could only see so much since we were hiding in the bushes. If we were quiet enough, and I listened really hard, I could faintly hear what they were all saying.

"My name's Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme." We must not have been far behind them if they were still introducing themselves. They must've walked. " We just moved into the house a couple of miles west of here."

"We've been wondering when we'd get to meet you."The other woman said. " It's been a long time since we've had neighbors."

"Us too. That's why we were so surprised when our daughter noticed your house." My mom was talking now, she looked kind of tense. "Our real estate agent told us that no one lived anywhere near here."

"Well, I hope that won't be a problem." The man said. I looked at him closely and noticed his eyes. They were red.

"Seth!" I whispered. "They're vampires!"

"Holy crap."

"So, you have a daughter? How old is she?" The woman asked.

"She's fifteen. But, that's one of the reasons we came over. You see, we don't hunt humans. That's why our eyes are gold. We hunt animals. And I see that you hunt humans." My father explained.

"Our daughter is a vampire-human hybrid. She's adopted, she's three fourths human. We just want to make sure that she's going to be safe-" My mother was interrupted by the tall man.

"We completely understand your concern. Our son, Sampson, is half vampire- half human. Lydia is his biological mother." So her name was Lydia.

"And how old is Sampson?" My father asked, probably to make sure I couldn't try to date him.

"He just turned sixteen." I'd have to meet this Sampson fellow.

"But we don't hunt, at all. We drink the blood of humans that are already dead." Lydia explained.

"I'm a mortician so it's easy to get the blood." That is so cool.

"Well, we should probably get back home." My mother said. "It was so nice meeting you."

"You too."

Me and Seth quickly got up, careful not to get stuck by thorns, and hauled ass back to the house so as not to get caught.


	10. Facts of Life

**Okay, so I simply cannot part with these characters for long. Here's another flashback chapter! Sydney is about four in this chapter. It's a little bit on the short side, but I like it.**

EsPOV

Sydney and I were in the kitchen when the older kids came home from school.

"Rosie!" She said excitedly. "Look what me and Momma got for you!"

Rosalie laughed and followed as Sydney took her hand and led her to the table. There was a vase full of roses from the garden. I had cut off the thorns and let Sydney put them into the vase.

"You got these for me?" Rosalie smiled.

"Momma said that they're called roses." She said. "And we call you 'Rose', sometimes. So I decided to give them to you."

"Well, that was very sweet of you, Sydney."

She smiled and hugged Rosalie's leg. Her attention quickly turned to everyone else that was coming in the door. She showed the same amount of excitement for every person that came into the kitchen.

"So, how was school?" I asked.

"It was good." "Okay" "Nothing happened."

They left to go do their homework while Sydney and I were left in the kitchen. I sat with her as she colored at the table. I helped her write her name in blue crayon.

"Momma?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What's your name?"

"Esme."

"But that's what everyone else calls you." She said, looking slightly perplexed.

At that moment, Carlisle came in."

"Daddy!"

"Hey there, sweet girl." He said, picking her up.

"Daddy, Momma isn't Momma."

"What do you mean, baby?"

"Momma's Esme." She said as he sat down with her in his lap. "Does that mean that you're not Daddy?"

"I'm still Daddy." He said. "But some people call me Carlisle, or at work they call me Dr. Cullen."

"But you're not their Daddy."

"Right." He said. "I'm your Daddy, so you call me Daddy. Just like Momma is your Momma, so you call her Momma."

I smiled at his explanation.

"But, you're Alice and Jasper and Edward and Bella and Rosalie and Emmett and Nessie's Momma and Daddy."

"Well, no." I said, gently. "Bella and Edward are Nessie's momma and daddy."

"So is Nessie not my sissy?"

"No, Nessie is your cousin."

"But Edward and Bella are you're children. So that would mean that you're Nessie's Grandma and Grandpa."

"That's right."

"But Edward and Bella are both your children, then wouldn't they be brother and sister?"

"Well, Bella isn't our child, but we treat her like she is." Carlisle explained. "Bella has another momma and daddy."

"But Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett are your children, so aren't they all brothers and sisters?" She asked. "How come they don't call you Momma and Daddy if you're their Momma and Daddy."

Oh boy. I didn't know how to explain this to a four year old, and I wasn't sure if Carlisle did either.

"Well, you're brothers and sisters aren't really our children. We love them like our children, but they also had mommas and daddies before they became vampires and met us." Carlisle said, making sure to choose the right words. "So, it's okay for them to be married like they are. But, for people that really are brothers and sisters, it's not okay."

She pondered this for a moment. Alice came down then.

"Hey Esme, Carlisle," She said. "Would it be okay if I went over to the library to meet with someone from school to work on a project?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay, thanks."

"Momma?"

"Yes dear?" I said, trying not to sound as exasperated as I felt.

"How come we never have people at our house?"

"Because, we aren't like other people."

"But, aren't all people different?"

"Well, yes, But, we're different in a different way."

"You know that we're vampires, right?" Carlisle said.

"Right."

"Well, not a lot of other people are vampires." He said. "There are other people who are vampires. But, a lot of people are humans."

"Oh." She seemed like she was still confused, but decided to let it go. She went back to coloring while Carlisle and I went to the bedroom to talk.

He sat at the foot of the bed and I leaned against the door after I closed it. He took of his shoes and untucked his shirt and rubbed his face.

"What are we going to do?" He asked. I sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know she's smart." He sighed. "What are we gonna do if she asks us if we're her real parents."

"Say yes?"

"We can't do that.

" Why not?"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sydney knocked on the door.

"Yes, baby?" I sighed.

She opened the door(not without difficulty; Carlisle predicted that she would be below average height.) and came in.

"What's wrong?" She said. "Did I say something bad?"

"No, sweetie." I said. She came over and climbed up on the bed and into my lap.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest. I stroked her hair and rested my head on Carlisle's shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't ask any more questions.


	11. Empty Nests

**So, I 've been watching a lot of the new Breaking Dawn Part two clips and I am just so excited I decided to continue the story! I know it's kinda short, but it's something!**

We ran back through the woods to the house. Well, Seth ran while I was on his back. I don't run.

He went back to the guest house and ran back to the main house while he phased back. Somehow, we made it back just before my parents did.

We sat at the table and tried to act normal.

"Hey, how'd it go." I asked, putting my plate in the dishwasher.

My mom looked at me suspiciously.

"It was fine. We shouldn't have anything to worry about. " She stood next to me as my father walked in. "What did you think?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. She brushed her hand through my hair and held a leaf in my face.

"We told you to stay here." She said sternly.

"Mom, I just wanted to see what was going on."

"But, we specifically told you to stay inside." My father chimed in. " Why on Earth would you go into the woods alone at night?"

"But, I wasn't alone. Seth was with me."

"You let her go into the woods?"

"I knew there was no stopping her." He said. " I might as well have been there to protect her.

My mother leaned against the counter and sighed.

"It's late." She said. "You need to get ready for school tomorrow."

" Fine." I sighed.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." My dad hugged me.

"Night."

* * *

><p>The next morning was hectic. I was woken up by Alice's chirpy self and told to get dressed. I refused to wear the outfit she had picked out.<p>

Instead, I went with grey skinny jeans, a red tank top, a black leather jacket, and black stilettos.

"That is not what I had picked out!" Alice said when I came down to the kitchen.

"I know." I shrugged. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't wear pink."

My mom laughed as she chopped some fruit into a bowl. I walked by and grabbed a strawberry and she kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning, Sydney."

"Good morning?" I asked. "You're not still mad at me?"

"No." She said. "I decided to let it go. But, next time you'll be in big trouble. Do you understand me, young lady?"

"Yes ma'am." I said, taking the bowl over to the table.

"Good morning, everyone." My father said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Sydney, come on!" Emmett called from downstairs. "We're gonna be late!"

"Since when do you care abut being punctual?" I called back, putting the now empty bowl into the sink. "Bye."

Emmett came in to the kitchen. "Let's go."

"Actually, Emmett, you guys can go ahead." My mom said. "I'll take Sydney to school."

Rosalie and Alice came down.

"Sydney come on."

"Mom's taking me, apparently." I said. They laughed. "What?"

"We're not laughing at you." Rosalie smiled. I saw my dad chuckling a little as he walked over to my mom.

"Well then what are you laughing at?"

"Esme."

"Why?" My mom asked with a laugh.

"Somebody," My dad said. " Has a case of what's commonly known as 'Empty Nest Syndrome'."

"Oh, shut up." She laughed and hit his arm. "Come on, Sydney."

We got in the car and she drove me to school.

"I could have gone with Emmett." I said.

"I know." She sighed.

"Mom?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, wiping her face. "I didn't think I would be this emotional."

I reached across the console and wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her. She hugged me back and started crying.

"Mom," I said. "Please don't cry."

She held me tighter.

"Dad!" I called. He came down and opened the car door.

"Esme, sweetheart." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Do you need me to take her?"

"No," She said taking a deep breath. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay." He came around to the passenger side and gave me a hug.

"Bye, Sydney."

"Bye, Daddy." And then he lost it too.

"How'd you grow up so fast?" He asked. "It feels like yesterday I was teaching you how to ride a bike."

I could hear my mom laughing beside me. I patted my dad on the back and tried to break the hug, but he was too strong.

"Dad, I kinda need to get to school like, now." I said. "Dad, let go. Dad, I can't breathe."

"Carlisle!" My mom said. He let go and wiped his face of tears that he never shed.

We finally pulled out and headed to the school. I had almost forgotten that I was their little girl, and just how much I meant to them. I was their only real child. It was nice to be reminded of that, even if it did make me late.


	12. Perfect

**Yay! I am very happy with the responses I got on the last chapter. I went to the premeir of BD2 and I saw it again on Saturday. I was in shock when _that_ happened. (I'm trying not to ruin it for those of you who still haven"t seen it.)And then they showed Esme's face and I started crying. I cried throughout that whole scene! And I cried again in the last scene! Oh the memories! I have never cried during a movie and I cried twice during Breaking Dawn. But, I refuse to let the Twilight Saga die. So, until SM gives us more installments and stories about our favorite vampire family, I'm making up for it by working vigorously on my fanfiction. Then I'll send it to Stephenie Meyer and she'll help me edit it and get it published and then we'll get all of the cast members back together and it'll be turned into a movie with me playing Sydney! Because, I know all of you want to see this turned into a movie! :) **

**Also, this story will soon be going through some "remodeling" as we'll call it. I have decided to go back and fix a lot of the details I messed up and edit things to be more plausible and have people be more in character. (Warning: chapter three is going to be different!) pretty much the first few chapters, now that i know where this story is going. So, even though it won't be a new chapter, it will kinda be a new chapter also. So watchout! Here we go with another flashback chapter. (And if you guys ever have any ideas for flashback chapters, feel free to tell me!) **

Sydney is about four in this chapter. When I got done writing this, I realized that it reminded me of one of my favorite songs: Perfect by P!nk

* * *

><p>EsPOV<p>

I laid on the bed that Carlisle and I shared, my eyes closed, enjoying the near silence. I was mentally exhausted.

I heard the garage door open, soon followed by Carlisle's footsteps into our room. I heard him sigh, then take off his tie and his shoes.

He laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hello, love." He said quietly.

"Hmm." I answered, putting my hand on top of his.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Sydney, " I said slowly. "I don't even know what to say."

"Why, what happened?" He was suddenly very concerned, sitting up on the bed. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine now." I said, now lying on my back, his face above mine.

"What do you mean by _now_?" He sat up against the headboard and put his arm around me as I layed my head on his chest.

"She was in the living room, drawing while I put some fresh flowers in the vases." I said. "I don't know exactly what set her off, but I think she was trying to draw something and it wasn't coming out how she wanted. Suddenly, she just balled up the peice of paper and threw it across the room along with the her pencil. She started pouting on the couch and I tried to go over and see what was wrong.

"She started groaning and getting upset like she always does, but her body just started convulsing and she was tensing up and I don't even know how to describe it. I was almost scared that she was having a seizure or something and then she just stopped and balled up and buried her face into the couch. "

"That's definitely more than the typical temper tantrum I've seen in children."

"Then she just ran up to her room. " I said. "She's been in there for nearly three hours."

"Is this the first time that she's done that?"

"Rosalie told me that it happens a lot when she gets frustrated." I explained. "She said that the best thing to do when she does that it just leave her alone and let her calm down."

"That really scares me." Carlisle said.

"Imagine watching it."

I closed my eyes again and sighed. We stayed like this for a while, I don't know exactly how long.

I didn't know what to do. She had never done that in front of me, and it happened so suddenly. It scared me to know that I couldn't help her. It scares me more to know that, according to Rosalie and Alice, it happens pretty often.

I was distracted from my thoughts when I felt the mattress start to sink in. I opened my eyes and saw Sydney crawling up into the bed. She got right in between me and Carlisle and curled up against me.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." She said. "I couldn't help it."

"What fo you mean sweetheart?" Carlisle asked.

"I just can't control it when I get upset." My heart broke, knowing that even she didn't know how to help herself.

"What were you so upset about, baby?" I asked.

"I was trying to draw you but it never looked like you." She said. "I don't like not being perfect."

"Sydney, no one's perfect." I said.

"You and Daddy are. And Rosalie and Alice and Emmett and Edward and Jasper and Bella and Nessie." She said. "Everyone's perfect except me."

My heart broke again. I never realized that she would feel that way. It's natural, though. I'm sure anyone would feel inadequate standing next to a vampire, let alone having to live with vampires. It broke my heart to think that my daughter felt infererior to the rest of us.

"None of us are perfect." Carlisle said, stroking her hair. "Not even me or Mommy. Or anyone else, for that matter."

"It seems like it." She mumbled.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"You're really smart and so is Edward and Jasper." I thought it was kind of funny that she didn't include Emmett in that category. "Emmett's really strong. Alice can see the future. Rosalie and Mommy are really pretty. I don't have anything that only I'm good at."

"Oh, Sydney." I held her close. "I know something you're really good at "

"What?" She looked up.

"You always make Mommy and Daddy smile." I said, kissing her on the head.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Carlisle joined. "Anytime me or Mommy sees you, we can't help but smile."

"Why?"

"Because we are so happy that we get to have you." He said.

"And we can't imagine not having you in our lives."

She smiled.

"I love you, Mommy." She said. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you, too, babydoll."

"I love you, Sydney."

I really couldn't imagine life without her.


	13. First Day

**Hey readers! So, i have a few things going through my head at the moment. These include:one, I'm very excited about the milestone 50 reviews! Also, a possible collection of one shots focused on Carlisle and Esme (this may or may not include Sydney depending on what you guys want), possibly taking all of the flashback chapters and making them a collection of oneshots by themselves and re writing most of the chapters that are part of the story just to fix a few things and republishing this story in the new format. I feel that by taking out the flashbacks, it will help keep the story going because I'm scared that as the story goes on, the flashbacks will slow down the storyline. **

**Also, I will be holding a contest! I want you guys to pick what will be the official picture of Sydney! I personally like to have visual aid when readign and writing stories, and I feel like my lunaii avatars just aren't cutting it anymore. So, I want you guys to PM me links to pictures that look like Sydney. Remember, she has dark brown hair, light blue eyes, freckles and pale skin. Have Fun!**

* * *

><p>When we finally left the house, my mom filled me in on the decided cover story.<p>

"Rosalie and Jasper are twins," She explained. "They are your dad's younger cousins. Edward and Nessie are my siblings. Emmett, Bella, and Alice are foster children. along with Jake, Leah, and Seth."

"And, what about me?"

"Well," She slowly. "You are my daughter."

"And?"

"I had you when I was sixteen." She said quickly.

"How did it come to that?"

"It was the only way that we could claim being your natural parents while not having to look way older than we actually look.

"So you're claiming thirty-one?"

"Yes."

"And Dad?"

"Same."

"Okay."

When we finally arrived at the school, I was quick with my goodbyes so my mom wouldn't drag it out again.

I went to my first class, which had already started. I don't know why I was surprised to Alice in the back of the class room.

I introduced myself to the teacher and she puts me in the seat next to Alice.

" Are you in all of my classes?" I whisper.

"Of course not." She answers. "Rose is in your second, fifth and sixth periods, and I'm in your third and fourth periods. You're free seventh and eighth."

"Gee, thanks."

The class went by quickly. In my next class, I wasn't put next to Rosalie since her last name was Hale and not Cullen. The class was history, which did not go by as quickly. During the class, there was a substitute so when we got done with our worksheet we were free to do whatever. Rosalie got done with hers first and sat in the empty desk next to me and gave me all the answers. I turned mine in.

"You know Mom probably wouldn't approve of you cheating for me." I joked.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." She smiled.

"Why are either you or Alice in all of my classes?"

"It was bound to happen." She said. "We're in the same grade, technically. And our IQ is about the same as well."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow suspiciously.

"Okay, Esme made sure that you had a bunch of classes with at least one of us. " She admitted as I sighed. "She just wanted to make sure that you were gonna be okay."

"She wants me to have a normal high school experience, but she has me guarded all through the day." I said. "Because that makes sense."

"Sydney, you have to understand." She said. "You have no idea how much Carlisle and Esme worry about you. Sending you to school was more our idea."

"What do you mean by 'our'?"

"Me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, you know." She explained. "If Esme had her way, you would have been sheltered the rest of your life."

"Maybe I liked it that way-"

"Hi," I was interrupted by a boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm Sampson Carmichael."

"Hi." I said, composing myself. "Sydney Cullen. This is my sister."

"Rosalie Hale." She smiled.

"Are you guys stepsisters?"

"Uh, no." Rosalie said. "I'm actually her aunt. It's complicated."

"I'm sure." He smiled as he sat down. "So, your Sydney?"

"Yeah." I said.

"I saw you last night." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, in front of my house after your parents came over." He laughed. "I saw you and your boyfriend hiding in the bushes."

"Okay, one, he's not my boyfriend." I said quickly. "Two, I wasn't trying to creep on you or anything. I just wanted to know what was going on."

"No need to explain." He chuckled. "Actually, I'm really glad what's-his-face isn't your boyfriend."

"Really?" I blushed.

"Yeah. You seem really cool." He leaned in. "I think it was really awesome that you took matters into your own hands to get what you want. I dig that."

"You dig that?" Rosalie laughed. I had forgotten that she was even there."Are you from the sixties or something?"

"I am actually." He said in all seriousness.

"Oh." She said as I laughed.

"Anyway," He said, turning his focus back on me. "You wanna come over to my house this afternoon. You know, with permission this time."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I laughed.

The bell rang and we left the classroom.

"Are really going to go over to his house?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you just met him?" She answered. "Esme and Carlisle won't let you."

"How do you know that?" I said. "Besides, what's the big deal with making a new friend?"

"Are you really that naive?" She stopped me. "I saw the look in his eyes. He doesn't want to be just friends."

"And what's so bad about that?"

I went to my next class and met Alice. I said hi to her, but decided to take a seat next to a girl in the same general area.

"Hi," She said. She had dark blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sydney Cullen."

"Madi Crain." She smiled. We worked on the experiment together and laughed a lot.

"Hey, do you want to sit with me and a few of my friends at lunch?" She asked.

"I'd love to." I smiled. I saw Alice look at me in ,y peripheral vision. "But, I think my siblings are expecting me to sit with them."

"Oh, okay." She shrugged. "Well, if you change your mind, the offer is still open."

"Okay."

The next class went by quickly and finally it was lunch.

I found my siblings sitting at a table in the corner. I sat down at the table and everyone started asking me how my day was.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had ten new messages. Six from my mom, three from my dad, and one from Seth. I didn't bother reading them since I kind of knew that they'd just be asking me how my day was and if I was okay.

"Rose, there's nothing wrong with a boy showing some interest in Sydney." Edward said.

"Get out of my head." She said. "Yes, there is."

"I don't see what the big deal is." I added. "He just wanted me to go over to his house this afternoon to hang out."

"So that's what the kids are calling it these days?" Emmett added.

Rosalie punched him in the arm.

"Rosalie, what is so wrong about him?"

"I don't know," She sighed. "The way he looked at you, they way he talked to you, it reminded me a lot of Royce."

"I'm sure he's nothing like Royce." I said quickly. "You're just being paranoid. I'm not gonna deal with this, if you'll excuse me, a girl in my science class invited me to sit with her and I think I'll take her up on it."

I picked up my tray and left.


	14. Fighter

Hey y'all! I know it's been forever since I've posted. However the good news is that I now have my own laptop so I should be able to update more often! Yay! here's a flashback chapter.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

It was a quiet afternoon. We were all in the living room doing various activities. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Bella were playing a massive game of four way chess. Edward and Alice weren't allowed to play. Edward was playing the piano with Nessie and Alice was making a collage of magazine clippings.

Carlisle was watching the history channel. I was helping Sydney with her cursive. She was only four, but fo rsome reason she had decided that she wanted to be able to write in cursive.

Alice looked up. "They're coming." She said.

"Who?" Carlisle asked, even though I knew he knew who she was talking about.

"The Volturi. Aro and Alec. Tomorrow afternoon."

"Why?"

"Sydney." She said. " They've heard a lot of conflicting theories and they want to know first hand."

We did our best to stay calm, for Sydney's sake. But, even as a four year old, she could see tight through it.

"Mommy," She asked as Carlisle and I put her to bed for the night.

"Yes, baby?"

"Are we gonna die tomorrow?"

"No." I managed. "No, everything's going to be fine. We haven't done anything wrong."

"Okay." She said.

The next day, we waited. Again, we tried to act normal. But, I couldn't help but jump a little when I heard the doorbell ring.

Carlisle and I went to the door, Rosalie and Emmett stayed in the kitchen with Sydney. He put his hand on my back as we walked to the door, and when we saw Alec and Aro he took my hand.

"Aro," He said, opening the door. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, Carlisle." He smiled. "I'm sure you already know why I'm here. The girl, where is she?"

"Sydney," I said. "I can assure you is not a threat to our secret. We are guessing that she has vampire in her genetics also."

"You're guessing?"

"We know she does Aro." Carisle clarified. "She has venom in her veins, but she isn't venomous."

"I believe I asked where she was."

"She's in the kitchen with Rosalie and Emmett." Carlisle said hesitantly.

The pair walked past us and we followed them into the kitchen. Sydney was sitting at the breakfast table with Rose and Emmett on either side of her. She was practicing her cursive.

When we entered the room, Rosalie picked up Sydney and held her protectively. Sydney's eyes were wide with uncertantity at the situation.

"It's okay." I mouthed. She nodded a little.

"Hello there, dear." Aro smiled.

Sydney looked scared again. She waved her hand a little. She looked at me with those scared eyes again and my heart broke. I walked past Aro and Alec. Sydney outreached her arms and I took her in my arms.

She instantly wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms tight around my neck. She buried her face in my neck.

"Oh, wow." I whispered to myself. "Aro, could you give us a moment? She doesn't meet very many new people so this is really stressful for her."

"Certainly." He said.

I walked down the hallway and into mine and Carlisle's bedroom. I could feel her tears on my neck. I sat down on the bed.

"Sydney, sweetheart, I need you to let go." I said gently. She looked up at me.

"Everything is going to be all right. Okay?" I said. "They just want to talk to you. I won't let them hurt you."

"Okay." She nodded hesitantly.

She held my hand as we walked back to the kitchen.

"There she is." Aro smiled. "Would you be so kind as to give me your hand, darling?"

She looked up at me and I nodded. She slowly let go of my hand and walked toward Aro. He took her hand.

"Remarkable." He said. "Alec?"

Suddenly, Alec's black mist crept out of his palms and toward Sydney. My instincts took over and I lunged for Alec's throat. He grabbed my arm and we flew out of the window.

"Oh my God." I heard Rosalie say.

We rolled into the yard and I pinned him to the ground. My hands were on both sides of his head, ready to rip it off.

Before I could, I felt a pair of arms wrap across me from behind and pulled me off of him.

"Esme," It was Carlisle. "Think about what you're doing."

I took a deep breath.

"Esme," I heard Aro say. "I had always taken you for a lover, not a fighter. I guess I was wrong."

Aro had come onto the lawn now. Sydney was still in the house. She was in Emmett's arms, gripping his neck tightly. He was in teddy bear mode, stroking her hair and whispering to her.

"Our business is done here." Aro said. "She doesn't seem to be a threat."

And just like that, they retreated back into the forest.

"That was amazing." Carlisle whispered in my ear.

"I'm not going to let them hurt my daughter."


	15. Conversations

Hey guys! So, this chapter is kinda short and also I really hope that this chapter does not offend anyone. I don't know exactly where this little addition is going; it all depends on the feedback I get and what you guys want to see happen.

SPOV

I walked over to the table.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." Madi smiled. "Here's a seat right over here."

I took the seat which was right next to a boy with dark hair.

"Hi there." He said, leaning on his elbow. "I'm Lucas."

"Oh God." I heard Madi groan.

"Sydney Cullen." I smiled.

"Sydney, like Australia?"

"Sure."

"So, Australia, what was your old school like?"

"Uh, I was home-schooled actually."

"For real?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly another girl sat down next to Madi. She had red, pixie cut hair and fair skin. She wore a dark green army jacket and skinny jeans. Her makeup was done subtly.

"Who's this?" She asked, taking her earphones off and setting down her tray.

"This is Australia." Lucas said smoothly.

"Sydney, actually. Sydney Cullen."

"You're dad's the new surgeon at the hospital downtown, right?"

"Uh, yeah." I said. "How'd you know that?"

"My mom works there and she was talking about him this morning."

"Oh."

"I'm Dawn, by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey," Lucas cut in. "What's your next class?"

"Creative Writing."

"That's my next class, too." Dawn smiled.

"I could walk you there." Lucas offered.

"Your class is on the other side of the school." Madi said.

"I walk with you, Australia." Dawn said.

"Thanks."

"It's really not a problem-" Lucas was interrupted by Madi.

"Dude, she's just not that into you."

The bell rang and Dawn and I headed to class.

"Hey," Sampson said when I passed him in the hallway.

"Hey." I smiled as we entered the classroom.

I introduced myself to the teacher and set my books down at the table dawn sat at.

"I see you met Sampson." She chuckled.

"Yeah." I said. "You don't like him or anything do you?"

"Oh God no." She laughed. "No, I don't like guys. Not like that."

"Oh, yeah. I get it."

"That doesn't freak you out or anything does it?"

"No, no. Trust me, I live with people way freakier than you."

"Good." She laughed.

Class was called to order and the teacher gave us our assignments. When class was let out, we had two classes left and then school was over. Edward met me outside my last class.

"She likes you." He said.

"I'm glad." I said. "I was scared I wasn't gonna have any friends."

"No," He chuckled. "I mean Dawn_ really_ likes you."

"No she doesn't."

"She was thinking about you for most of the afternoon."

"Why were you reading her mind?"

"It was pretty interesting."

"Shut up." I said. I walked out of the school and into the parking lot.

I rode home with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Edward told me about your little friend." Emmett smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Sydney, lezbehonest-"

"Shut up, Emmett." I snapped. "You sound like the ignorant pig you are."

"Sydney, chill out. It was only a joke."

"Well, it wasn't funny."

By this time we had pulled into the garage and I got out before Rosalie even turned off the car. I went upstairs and put my bag in my room. I went back downstairs to the kitchen. My mom was in there.

"Hey , how was your day?" She asked excitedly. "Tell me all about it. Did you make any friends?"

"It was okay." I shrugged. Then Emmett walked in.

"There was a boy showing quite an interest in Sydney." He leaned against the counter and I glared at him.

"Really?" My mom smiled and leaned forward.

"Someone else seemed to have a little crush on Sydney, too."

"I swear to God, Emmett..."

"Oh, who?"

"A girl, what was her name?"

"Emmett!"

"I'm sorry what?" My mom asked.

"I hate you!" I yelled at Emmett.

I ran back upstairs to my room and slammed the door.

"Sydney, please open the door."

"No!"

"Sydney!" My mom groaned.

I slid it open and faced her from above.

"What?" I snapped.

"You want to talk about it?"

"She's just a girl and she likes girls." I said. "Emmett is blowing this way out of proportion."

"It's not a big deal." She looked at me awkwardly. "I mean, unless you... like her like...that."

"I'm not having this conversation."

"I mean, we would still love you if you did."

"Still not talking about it."I said, shutting the door again.

I sat on my bed and sighed. I didn't have any homework, but I didn't want to seem overly eager to see Sampson. I got up and opened up the window. I took in my surroundings and figured out how to get up on the roof. Part of the roof came down at an angle right next to my window, so it wasn't much of a challenge.

I climbed up and layed out. I could see the guest house, and Sampson's house. I averted my attention up to the sky.

"Hey," I heard someone call. "What are you doing up there?"

It was my dad. Crap.

He bounded up from the ground and on to the side of the house. He proceeded to scale the side of the house until he was sitting next to me.

"I'm just chilling out." I said nonchalantly.

"You're on the roof." He said, as if I didn't know.

"Yup."

"Your mom was telling me about...um...your friend."

"Oh my God." I groaned. "Is there no such thing as privacy anymore?"

"You live with a mind reader, a psychic, and an empath." He said. "Not to mention we all have super- human hearing. Not to mention you have a very nosy mother."

"I heard that!" My mother called from somewhere in the house.I laughed.

"I should probably get going."

"Where?"

"I have a date tonight." I said. I decided to clarify. "With a boy."

"What boy? He asked as I slipped back into the window.

"Sampson Carmichael."


	16. Cross My Heart and Hope to Die

Guess what! we will not be having anymore flashback chapters for the time being. I have been thinking about this and I have decided that, while they were fun to write and read, they're slowing down the momentum of the story. So, here's the next chapter!

SPOV

I grabbed some shoes and a jacket and headed downstairs.

Seth and my mom were in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom," I called. "I'm gonna go over to the Carmichael's for a little while. Their son, Sampson, invited me over."

"I don't know, Sydney." She said. "We don't really know them very well. I don't know how I feel about you going over there alone."

"Mom, they said they were fine." I sighed.

"Be careful." She warned.

"I could go with her, Esme." Seth offered.

"I don't need a chaperone."

"I would feel better if Seth went with you."

"Fine." I huffed.

I turned around and heard Seth behind me.

"You're leaving as soon as we get there." I warned.

"What, you don't want me cramping your style?" He joked.

"Yeah, actually." I said. "I'm tired of being treated like a kid. I'm fifteen."

By this time, I could see Sampson's house.

"I'll see you later." I said.

"We're not at the house yet."

"Close enough." I returned.

"Fine," He said. "I'll see you later."

I continued walking as he turned back to the house. Sampson opened the door before I had a chance to knock.

"Hey there." He smiled. "I got worried that you changed your mind."

"No, I just got hung up with my family."

"I see." He said, coming outside. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Not really, but I will anyway." I joked.

I followed him off the lawn and onto trail in the forest.

"How are you liking Kodiak so far?"

"It's okay." I shrugged. "I've met some pretty cool people."

"Yeah, I saw you walking with Dawn."

"And?"

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't know you... played for the other team."

"I don't know what team I play for." I admitted. "I've never really thought about it before. But, just because I was walking with doesn't automatically mean-"

"I know, I was kidding." He laughed. "No, Dawn's a cool chick."

"Of course." I sighed.

"I'm sorry."He smiled. "I won't say anything like that again."

"Thanks." I said awkwardly.

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Is there a reason you invited me over today?" I blurted out.

"Yeah." He said. "I saw you and the first thing I thought was 'I bet she is really awesome'. Then I saw you smile. I think we could be really great together."

We stopped walking.

"You could tell all that from looking at my smile?" I asked skeptically.

"Everything. You sneaking over to see what as going on, the way you smile and laugh."

"You're kinda weird." I said. "I like you."

"That was kind of a back handed compliment." He laughed.

"I know." I giggled.

Without losing eye contact, I felt him take my hand in his. And then we continued walking. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about him holding my hand. I think I liked it.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked suddenly.

" I have no idea." He smiled.

For some reason, against my better judgement, I kept walking with him. We kept walking until we saw our houses again.

He walked me to my back door, past the guest house and through the yard. We stopped when we got to the door. I could see my mom in he kitchen, making dinner.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday." I said.

"Or sooner, if you want."

"I think I'd like that." I smirked.

I walked into the house.

"So, that's Sampson?" My mom asked. I had almost forgotten that she was there.

"Oh, uh, yeah that's Sampson."

"Hmm. Well, while you were gone, Kate called." She said.

"Oh yeah, what'd she say?"

"She told me that they were planning a hunting trip for next week and were thinking about stopping by."

"That's nice." I said.

My days became pretty routine. I would get up and go to school, then come home. I was talking to both Dawn and Sampson more at school.

A couple of days before the Denali clan was to arrive, I went over to Sampson's to work on a math study guide.

"You really should do this." I told him. "She's taking it for a grade."

"But, I already know it."

"Then it shouldn't take you long."

Then I heard something. I wasn't sure what it was. Both of Sampson's parents were out, so it was only the two of us.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" He looked up from his paper.

"That sound. It was like footsteps."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't tell me you didn't hear that."

"We're the only ones here, Sydney."

Then I heard a laugh from upstairs.

"Oh my God, tell me you heard that, too."

"What are you talking about?"

"I must be losing my mind then."

"You're probably just tired."

"Sampson, who's this?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see a small girl, she couldn't have been more than six. She had honey blonde hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes. She was an immortal child.

"Julie, Mom said for you to stay upstairs!" Sampson yelled.

"But she smells so good." She had her eyes set on me.

"Julie, no!" He said firmly. "Go back up to your room, now."

She turned around and went back upstairs.

"You have an immortal child living in your house?" I asked.

"Yes." He said calmly. "She's my sister."

"That is a crime!" I said. "You guys could get killed."

"You can't tell anyone." He whispered. "Not even your parents."

"Sampson-"

"Sydney, please." He begged. "I'm sorry you have be dragged into this but I have no choice. You have to promise me you won't tell a soul."

"I promise." I breathed.


	17. Around the Campfire

I know it's been forever, but I'm finally back! I've been trying to work out the pace of the story and where I should stop and (SPOILER ALERT!) what should be part of the sequel and so on. This is a pretty long one to make up for my time away. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

SPOV

"I- I should probably get home." I stammered, grabbing my books.

"Sydney, don't leave." He pleaded. "It's all right."

"This is all just happening way too fast for me, Sampson." I said, turning around. "You can't expect me to to be calm after finding out that you're harboring an immortal child."

"You said you weren't going to tell anyone." He reminded.

"I never said that I was going to tell anyone. I'm just saying that this is too much for me right now. I don't want to get any deeper into this situation."

I turned around and walked out of the house. I walked and walked, trying to clear my head. When my house came into sight, I leaned against a tree and slid to the ground. I had to calm down. I had to get it out of my head. I had to stop thinking about... her... before I got around Edward. If he read my mind and saw her, he'd tell Mom and Dad and then everything would explode.

"Sydney!" I heard someone call. I looked to the house and saw Kate. She ran toward me and I stood back up.

"You guys aren't supposed to be here until Monday." I said as she embraced me.

"We decided to just go ahead and come on over early." She smiled. "Where have you been?"

"I was studying with a friend." I said hesitantly.

"Oh. Well, everyone has been waiting for you to get back." We started walking toward the house. "Garrett and Jasper went out to a clearing; they want to have a bonfire."

"I take it that everyone else will be joining them soon?"

"Yes." She said, as if this should have been obvious. "You are gonna come, right?"

"I'm not really the bonfire type."

"Oh, come on, please it'll be fun!"

"But, I'm tired and it'll be late and I'll smell like smoke."

"You don't have school tomorrow, so you can sleep in. And then just take a shower."

"I'll think about it." I said as we entered the house.

I walked back up to my room and put my books away. I sat down on my bed for a moment, pulling myself together. I had to stay calm. I couldn't think about what had happened. I couldn't think about the huge mess that I just gotten myself into. I jumped when I heard a knock on my floor. I crouched down and slid the door open to see my mom standing below.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to act normal.

"I just didn't see you come in," She said, starting to come up. "How did everything go?"

"It was fine, just studied that's all." I said quickly. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just studying..."

"It doesn't seem like just nothing happened." She eyed me suspiciously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I shrugged, trying to do a better job at being normal. She came up and stood in front of me, giving me one of her looks.

"You know you can tell me if something happened." She looked at the ground. "Or if you guys did...stuff...I mean I know how you teenagers are, I know-"

"Oh, God no, Mom. Nothing like that happened. He hugged me, that was all." I said awkwardly, starting to sound like Bella when she got flustered. "Nothing like that."

"Okay." She put her hands up. "I just thought I'd ask. You know, you two have been spending a lot of time together."

"You probably won't have to worry about that for much longer." I muttered, forgetting that she could hear me.

"Now I know something happened. What was it?" She sat on my bed with me.

"Nothing. He, he just wants us to be more than what I'm comfortable with, right now." That wasn't a total lie.

"Guys are like that sometimes. You know, I never want you to feel like you have to do something that you're not comfortable with."

"I know,Mom. You've told me before."

"Okay." She nodded, patting me on the leg. "Well, we're about to go out to the clearing. Are you coming?"

"Sure." I sighed.

I grabbed my jacket and followed her down the stairs. The clearing wasn't that far from the house, luckily. By the time we got there, the bonfire was going steady. Everyone was sitting on the logs around the fire and they were talking and laughing. My mom went and sat down next to my dad, leaning on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. I leaned against a tree and looked at them for a moment. I wished I could find someone that looked at me the way that my parents looked at each other. I smiled and shook my head as I went over and joined them. I sat on the other side of my father.

"Two of my favorite ladies." He chuckled.

I was surprised to see Jacob there across the fire. Normally he didn't like hanging out with more vampires than he had to, maybe he was starting to enjoy being around us, whether he wanted to admit it or not. I heard a rustling in the tree line and I jumped. I sighed when I realized that it was just Seth.

"Hey there," He smiled as he came bounding toward the circle. He sat next to me and I went from leaning on my father's shoulder to leaning on Seth's.

"What's up?" I greeted.

We both moved to sitting on the ground and leaning against the logs. I leaned my head on Seth's shoulder and sighed. He wrapped his arms around me in return. I started listening to what everyone was talking about.

"Do you remember the last time we were all gathered around a campfire?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"How could anyone forget? Even without this kind of memory?" Rosalie scoffed.

"That was a scary time." Garrett added. "Glad that fight didn't turn out the way we thought it would."

"What fight?" I asked, twisting my neck to look at my parents.

Suddenly, the fire was gone and the clearing was covered in snow. Rather than being gathered in a circle, my family was in a line, along with a bunch of other vampires. They all looked on edge, I turned and saw the Volturi. There were way more of them than I was used to seeing. Then I realized that this was like one of the other dreams I had had of the Volturi. Irina was with them. This seemed different though.

Alice and Jasper came in from the treeline. Alice showed Aro something. His mind was unchanged it seemed. Then, Alice was so mad, she kicked Aro back in the air. She and Jasper were immediately held captive by a few of the guards.

"Let her go!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and it was my dad.

He came running forward and bounded in the air while Aro did the same. They met in the air and landed. My father landed behind Aro, not moving. Why wasn't he getting up?! Aro's lips formed a bone chilling smile as he held up my father's decapitated head.

"NO!" I screamed. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I turned around and saw the faces of my family, of my mother. The pain on her face was indescribable. I killed me to see her like that.

That's when all hell broke loose. I was caught in the middle of it all. I watched as one of the guards decapitated Jasper, and listened to Alice's heart wrenching scream. Jane was killed, which made me happy. But, this happiness didn't last long as I watched a guard member chase after my mom. Benjamin had split the earth and they were headed straight for the canyon.

"No, no, no!" I screamed. He grabbed her and she tried her hardest to break free as he dragged her down with him.

But, then he was knocked off of her and sent into the canyon. It was Leah. I watched in horror as she fell to her death. The scene shifted again and a guard member was chasing Seth.

"No, no, no! Not Seth!" I screamed.

The guard member grabbed Seth and bit him while he squeezed his chest. I watched his eyes glaze over as he died. I couldn't take anymore.

"NO!" I shouted. No... I watched my father and my brother be killed. I watched Leah sacrifice herself to save my mother. I watched my best friend die. I closed my eyes and cried.

I felt the snow melt and I could feel the grass again. I opened my eyes and they were filled with tears as I screamed and gasped for breath. I wasn't leaning on Seth anymore. My mom was holding me close and her expression was panicked and scared. I slowly inhaled. I looked past her and saw my father.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. He quickly knelt next to me and stroked my hair.

"It's okay, everything's all right."

"You died..." I said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, concerned.

"You and then Jasper they killed you." I sobbed. "Then Seth and Leah."

"Who killed us?"

"The Volturi..." I breathed.

There was silence, besides the crackle of the fire.

"That never happened." He shook his head. "Where would you have gotten that from?"

"Oh my God." Alice said. "Carlisle, that was my vision. She just described everything that happened in the vision I showed Aro that day."

* * *

><p>I know, I'm late on the Breaking Dawn pt2 battle scene tributes, but better late than never right?<p> 


	18. Little Altercation

Everyone was silent.

"If that was a vision you had, then how was she able to see it?" Rosalie asked, not expecting an answer.

"Her talent is much stronger than I realized." Eleazar said. "Either that or it's growing more powerful with time."

"That was the first time I've ever seen anything while I was awake." I added. "Normally, I only see things as dreams."

Eleazar pondered this for a moment. I sat back up and my mom sat back next to my father on the log.

"I've never seen anything like this." He said, dumbfounded. "I think it goes without saying, Carlisle and Esme, that the Volturi should never find out what she's capable of."

"Yes, we know." My mother said quietly. No one said a word. I hated that this always happened. Eventually, I stood up and walked off. I heard my mother call for me, but I kept on walking. She caught up with me with no trouble, of course, but even then I didn't stop walking.

"What are you running away for?"

"Mom, I'm not running. You and I both know good and well that I do not run."

"Fine, what are you walking away for?"

"I'm tired of these stupid 'visions'." I said, using air quotes. "Everybody gets all freaked out and nobody says a word."

"Sydney, it scares us when that happens to you. Having to watch you go experience the same painful memories all of us have to deal with, it hurts me." She explained, concerned. "The fact that I can't protect you from that hurts me the most. I'm your mom, I'm supposed to be able to protect you."

"You can't protect me from everything though." I sighed. "It's impossible for you to protect me from myself. I'm sorry, I can't, or I haven't figured how to, control what I do during those visions. Whatever I feel just comes out. But, is it so hard just to ignore it and go on with life?"

"Yes-"

"You do it with Alice."

"Sydney..."

"Mom, whenever you guys start getting all worried, I feel like a freak. It always feels like, once again, Sydney's stupid 'visions' ruin the night."

"Nobody feels that way."

"I do."

We stopped walking.

"Sydney, " She sighed. "You have an extraordinary gift. It just takes a little while to get under control."

"It feels more like a curse."

"I know it seems like that now, but I'm sure it will get better."

A few days later, the Denalis left. I didn't go back over to Sampson's house all weekend. I avoided him in the halls at school. I was relieved when we didn't have any free time in history, so he wasn't able to talk to me. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to hear him try to explain himself, and try to convince me to spend time with him again.

One day, rather than going to the cafeteria for lunch, I went to the library. I walked in and started slowly perusing the bookshelves. There weren't very many books that seemed to interest me. I turned around and saw that at the desk, Sampson was signing in.

"Shit." I muttered. I turned back around and faced the shelves, hoping he wouldn't see me. I tried to get on the opposite side of the library, making sure he wouldn't notice me.

"Hey, there, stranger." I heard him say behind me. I decided to play deaf. "Sydney?"

I didn't even acknowledge his presence. Didn't even flinch.

"Sydney, I know you can hear me. C'mon." I didn't move. I felt him grab my arm and turn me around to face him. His grip was tight, but I didn't show any emotion. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Because, Sampson, " I said, coldly. "I don't want to talk to you. I can't get brought any deeper into this immortal child stuff." I kept my voice low.

"Sydney-"

"No, Sampson." I argued. "I can tell that you want more than for us to just be friends and right now, I don't want that."

"You'r being ridiculous." He scoffed.

"Sampson, just the fact that I didn't report you could get me killed. If I have continuous contact with an immortal child and the people harboring an immortal child, I'll have no chance."

"The Volturi aren't going to find out. They haven't yet, it's been decades."

"Sampson, just leave me alone." I took his hand and pushed it off of my arm. He gripped me tighter and held me with his other hand.

"No, I'm not done."

"Well, I am. Let me go."

"No." He said.

I took a deep breath, trying not to get mad. Mom and Dad would just have to get over this one. I lifted my leg and kicked him in the groin. He stepped back and groaned in pain.

"I don't want to talk." I repeated.

A librarian came over and wanted to know what was going on.

"She kicked me," Sampson said.

"It was self defense." I argued. "He was holding me down."

"Both of you, to the principal's office right now." She said, interrupting our argument.

We waited outside the principal's office while the receptionist called our parents.

"Now, look what you've done." Sampson muttered.

"Me?" I asked. "You're the one that was physically assaulting me!"

"I did not." He scoffed. "Just because I had my hand on your arm does not count as assault."

He touched my arm and I yanked it away. "You know you want me." He said with a smirk. He placed his hand on my upper thigh. On impulse I raised my fist and punched him in the throat.

"Sydney!" I turned around to see my mom. "Would you like to explain to me why I got a call asking me to come up here?"

"Sampson was holding me against a bookshelf ans so I kicked him. And just now he put his hand on my thigh so I punched him." I said bluntly.

Before she could say anything, the principal came out of his office.

"Miss Cullen?" He asked me. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. You're the one that got into the fight in the library?"

"I wouldn't really call it a fight..." I trailed off.

"Come into my office." He sighed.

The three of us went into his office. Apparently, Sampson's parents were out of town for something.

"Mr. Brown. I can assure you that this is not like Sydney at all." My mother said, glaring at me.

"I believe that." He nodded. "I've heard nothing but wonderful things from all of Sydney's teachers. Which is why I was so surprised to see her. Mr. Carmichael, however..."

"Mr. B. this was all just a big misunderstanding." He held his hands up. "Sydney's blowing this way out of proportion-"

"Out of proportion!?" I exclaimed, standing up.

"Sydney," My mother warned.

"You don't really believe him do you?" I asked.

"Now, Sydney, tell me what happened." Mr. Brown said. I repeated the same thing I told my mother, word for word. "Sampson, is that what happened?"

"Like I said, it was all a big misunderstanding."

I sighed in frustration. He had a way with making people believe him.

"Well, I'll just let you two off with a warning. But, if I hear about this again, you'll both be in detention. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I said. Sampson only nodded.

"You two may go back to class now." Mr. Brown said.

My mother walked out with us.

"You and I are going to have a talk tonight when your father gets home." She warned.

"Mom, it was self defense." I repeated. "What was I supposed to do, just stand there and take it?"

She didn't answer. She just turned around and left. Sampson was still standing beside me.

"Get away, you creep." I said as I walked away.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." He sighed, continuing to walk with me.

"Sampson, go away. I don't want to see you anymore." I said firmly.

"I don't believe that." He smiled.

Suddenly, I felt his hand slip into the back pocket of my jeans, squeezing. I gasped and instantly drew back a fist and punched him in the face. I was so infuriated that I punched him again a few more times.

"You've got some real balls to be doing that." I shouted as I punched him in the stomach.

"Sydney Cullen!" I heard Mr. Brown shout down the hallway. I also saw my mother come back down the hallway, she was angry.

"Dammit." I muttered as I walked towards the office again.


	19. Bigger Altercation

Sorry it's so short, but I think you'll enjoy it!

SPOV

I was suspended for the rest of the day, as was Sampson.

I stared out the window the whole way home.

"Your father won't be happy when he hears about this." My mother said.

"I can't believe you're siding with Sampson over me."

"I'm not siding with him."

"It sure did seem like it back in the office."

"Well, I wasn't." She sighed. "I'm just upset that you resorted to violence."

"It's the only way to make him stop."

"Just try to stay away from him."

"I have!" I exclaimed. "I have gone out of my way to avoid him but he still finds me."

She didn't say anything. She probably didn't know what to say.

"Well, there isn't much we can do considering how close they live."

"Can't I just go back to homeschooling?" I asked.

"Just give it till the end of the school year." She said as we pulled into the driveway. "If it's still a problem, we'll keep you home. Okay?"

"Okay." I sighed.

We pulled into the garage and she turned off the car. We both got out and went inside.

I didn't have any homework so I went out the back door and headed for the guest house to visit Seth. I walked across the lawn, taking my time and enjoying the smell of the air. Seth must have cut the grass earlier.

I stopped when I heard something beyond the treeline. I paused for a moment, but after not hearing anything else I carried on. I heard something again and stopped. I looked bck toward where I heard the sound, and there she stood. Julie.

I ran toward the guest house and she ran toward me.

"Seth!" I screamed. "Seth!"

But Julie was too fast. She ran at me and I screamed again. I continued to run, but in my haste I tripped over my own feet and scraped my hands trying to break my fall.

"Sydney!" I heard my mom call as she ran toward me. Apparently Seth finally heard me and came running also.

"Julie, no!" I looked and saw Lydia running through the woods. Sampson's dad was right behind her.

Julie didn't listen. She ran at me and I tried to escape but it was no use. She swiped at me, but Seth knocked her off of me. Julie was persistant. Everything was a blur. Sampson's family trying to contain Julie, my family trying to kill her. Julie was agile and clever. She lunged at me and got a bite out of my neck.

I screamed as the venom shot through my system and my vision blurred.


	20. Aftermath

EsmePOV

I sat on the couch and sighed as I dialed Carlisle's cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sydney got in a fight at school." I decided to bottom line it for him.

"Sydney?" He asked. "Sydney got in a fight? Why?"

I explained the situation to him and everything that happened this afternoon.

"Maybe we shouldn't have pushed so hard to get her to go to public school." I sighed as I laid back on the couch.

I heard Sydney calling for Seth outside. She sounded panicked. I walked toward the window to see what she was doing.

"Esme, is everything okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Sydney's screaming for Seth, I'm trying to figure out why." Suddenly I heard Sydney scream in fear. I ran toward the window and couldn't believe what I saw. "Carlisle, I need you to get home. Right. Now."

"Sydney!" I called. I jumped out the window and ran toward my daughter. Seth phased and did the same.

"Julie, no!" Lydia called. Donovan was right behind her.

They lunged at Julie and I did as well. I grabbed for her but she jumped out of the way. Sydney was doing her best to flee but, it was hard to escape with vampires surrounding her. I couldn't help her escape without risking her being attacked.

Suddenly, the immortal child got through my grasp and lunged toward Sydney. Before any of us could get her, she sank her teeth into my daughter's neck. At the sound of her scream I felt something in me change. I ran at the immortal child and threw her off of Sydney. She flew threw the air and Seth jumped up and tore her apart.

Lydia screamed and ran toward Seth. I ran behind her and grabbed her arms. I ripped them off and her head was next. When I knew she was dead, I left Seth to finish them off and ran back to Sydney.

She was on the ground, writhing in pain and screaming. I knelt next to her and scooped her up in my arms. I ran into the house and laid her on the couch gently. What was I supposed to do?

"Esme!" Carlisle called through the house. Thank God he was home.

"Carlisle!" I called back, my voice breaking with sobs. Sydney was still screaming and writhing in pain.

"What happened?" He was doing his best to stay calm as he entered, but I could tell he was struggling.

"She was bitten." I said through the sobs.

He knelt next to her and took a deep breath.

"Everything's going to be okay, baby." He whispered. "It's going to be okay."

I gasped as he bit her neck in the same place the Julie did. Sydney's convulsions slowed and she took fewer breaths. Her grunting subsided and her whimpers ceased. Her eyelids fluttered shut.

"She'll be fine." He said. "Her blood is clean now. She should wake up in a few hours."

I said nothing. I sat in the armchair. Carlisle stood in front of me and pushed my chin up so that I looked at him.

"She's going to be okay." He reassured. He knelt down in front of me. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's not your fault." I whispered. I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"Donovan." I said, sitting up. "He was there, but he was gone by the time Seth killed Julie."

"Is she alright?" Seth asked as he walked in. He knelt by the couch where Sydney laid.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." I said, getting up quickly.

"Where is she?" I heard Alice shrill through the house. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Carlisle called back.

The rest of the kids came up to the living room as well. We explained to them what had happened and the situation at hand.

"He's still out there?" Emmett asked. "What are we doing standing here? And where's that punk that was messing with her?"

"We'll find them." I said.

"But," Rosalie pondered. "What do they want with Sydney?"

"I don't know." I said, sitting on the arm of the couch and stroking Sydney's hair.

A few hours later, Sydney finally woke up. I let out a sigh of releif.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" I asked softly.

"This is all my fault." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew." She shook her head. " I knew that they had an immortal child. And I knew I should've told you. But I didn't."

"Why not?" I asked. "Sydney, we've told you time and time again how dangerous immortal children are."

"He made me promise. I don't know why I did-"

"Sydney you were almost killed." I grabbed her into a hug. "I'm just glad you weren't."


	21. Just a Kiss

Cranking out some chapters! This one was based on a review and I liked it, so here it is!

SPOV

Weeks passed and there was no sign of Sampson or his father. I could tell that everyone was trying to act normal, but I knew that they were all pretty on edge.

Dawn and I started hanging out more after things settled down.

We'd go over to each other's houses and do homework. Sometimes we would go out over the weekend and get something to eat in town.

It was a Friday afternoon and Dawn and I were watching TV in the livingroom. My mom was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Okay," I laughed. "Would you rather... lick peanut butter off of a hobo's beard or make out with a guy?"

"You always make them so hard!" She squealed.

"What's hard about that?" Rosalie scoffed with a smile as she grabbed a mgazine from the coffee table. "I know which one I would choose."

"It's easy if you like guys." Dawn smiled. Realization came across Rosalie's face and I couldn't help but laugh. Dawn and I were suddenly laughing so hard that we could hardly breathe.

"Oh, you're joking." Rosalie sighed wth relief.

We both stopped laughing as if on cue. "No, I'm dead serious." Dawn said with a straight face.

"What's so funny?" My dad asked, setting down his briefcase.

"Oh nothing..." Dawn smiled.

"Just Rosalie's reaction when Dawn told her that she was gay."

"Oh." My dad smiled and laughed nervously.

"Well," Dawn smiled as she typed on phone. "Mom wants me home, so I should probably get going."

"I'll walk you out." I said.

"Nice seeing you again Dr. Cullen-sorry, I mean Carlisle. Bye Rosalie." Dawn said, grabbing her coat. "Bye, Mrs. Cull- I mean, Bye Esme!"

"You're leaving already?" Mom came out of the kitchen. "Well, come back soon!"

"Will do!"

We walked out the front door and around to the driveway where her car was parked.

"I hope I didn't make Rose uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about her." I nudged her as we walked. "She's just kinda old school. But, she'll be fine. My family really loves you."

"I can tell." She laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, this kinda reminds me of how you see in movies when people are dating." She laughed. "Sydney, have you..."

"Have I what?"

"Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?"

I didn't know what to say, I had never really thought about it before. By this time we were at her car, looking at each other. I slowly leaned in closer toward her. She leaned in as well and our lips met. Her fingers laced through mine and she leaned against car. I broke away first.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah," She smiled. "Well, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, Later."

I watched as she drove off and sighed. What did it mean if I really enjoyed that kiss? Am I gay? I turned around and went in through the garage. As I walked, I noticed someone kneeling on the ground next to the house.

"Leah?" I walked toward her. "How long were you there?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone." She got up and ran her hands through her hair. "Who was that?"

"That was just Dawn. Why?"

"This is so messed up. I'm pretty sure I just imprinted on her."

"Really?"

"I would never try to hurt you like that. I didn't even know that this was possible."

"I'm totally not mad." I said as I hugged her. "I mean, I know it's uncontrollable. In a way, sometimes I wish someone would imprint on me just so I don't have to wonder."

We walked into the house and Leah headed to the kitchen. I walked up the stairs to go to bed but I was stopped by my mom.

"Sydney, you know that your father and I will love you no matter what, right?" She said.

"Oh God." I groaned. I was so embarassed. I leaned against the wall. "Who else saw and how much?"

"Just your father and me. I don't know about him, but I saw everything."

"I don't know if it means anything. It may not. I mean, Leah imprinted on her."

"Well, I just wanted to remind you that we love you."

"I love you guys too."

"And tomorrow we will be going on a hunting trip and hopefully we'll find out something about where Donovan and Sampson went."

"Oh, okay." I said. She pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Sydney."

"I love you, Mom."


	22. Taken

My family left for their hunting trip mid morning the next day.

"We'll probably be back late tonight or early tomorrow morning." My mother told me as she pulled her hair back. I sat on her bed and watched her brush her caramel curls back.

"Okay."

"And Leah left early this morning to visit Sue in Forks, so it's just going to be you and Seth." She mentioned. "There's food in the kitchen but I'll leave some money in case you guys want to order pizza or something."

My family said their goodbyes to me and I watched as they ran into the forest. I watched until I couldn't see them anymore.

"So,"Seth clapped his hands. "Now that the parents are gone, what shall we do? Go bungee jumping, throw a wild party?"

We spent most of the day watching TV and eating junk food. For dinner, we ordered Chinese.

Around eleven, Seth had fallen asleep on the couch. I laid a blanket over him and turned off the TV. I got up and turned around to go upstairs. I gasped in shock and fear.

EsPOV

I sighed as the home phone went to voicemail again. I clicked the phone off a leaned against a tree as Carlisle jogged over.

"How's everything with them?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know." I said. "Neither of them have answered their cell phones or the house phone."

"They're probably asleep." He reassured.

"Esme!" Alice called. "Carlisle!"

"Is everything alright? What's going on?"

"I don't know." She said, her eyes far off in her vision. "I can't really tell, but I've got a bad feeling about it. Something really bad is about to happen to Sydney."

"We need to go." Carlisle ordered. "Alice, round everybody up so that we can leave."

By this time I was already running. I was ahead of the group the entire time we travelled. As we got closer to home, I got more anxious to be there and make sure my daughter was okay. I saw the lights of the house and felt a little bit more relieved.

My relief vanished as I inhaled. There was a strange scent in the house. I ran up the stairs and opened the front door to the living room.

"Carlisle!" I called in panic.

The entire room was a wreck. There was broken furniture and shards of glass. Seth was on the ground, covered in blood and part of a table. Emmett and Jasper lifted the table off of him and helped him up.

"Sydney!" I called up the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Seth groaned. "I tried to stop them, I really did."

"Stop whom?" I asked quickly.

"Sampson, and his dad." He limped over to a chair. "And some other guy. They took her. Esme, I'm so sorry."

"They took her?" I asked in disbelief. "No, no!"

"I tried to stop them, but they were stronger than me."

"We have to find her!" I demanded. I started walking out the door but Carlisle grabbed my arm.

"Esme, we don't whom we're dealing with, what they want, or even where they are." He said. "We have to go about this in an orderly manner otherwise all of us could be harmed."

He pulled me toward him and I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. I knew that it wouldn't help. I knew that crying would help us find her or bring her back to us. But, it was the only thing I could do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bum Bum BUUUMMMM! Sydney's been kidnapped! This will conclude Daybreak. I will be working on a sequel very soon!


	23. author's note

Sequel is up! It's called Dusk! Very dark themes as the name will lead you to believe. Enjoy!


End file.
